Guardian High School
by lunasakura17
Summary: Sakura has a major part in a prophecy? Sasuke has to help? a new school can change a life forever...its better than it sounds sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten n probably more..check it out.Disclaimer- I absolutely do NOT own Naruto! i dont own any songs here!
1. Chapter 1

**Lunasakura17: Hey!!! This is my first fanfic! So no flamers but constructed critizmism . This a SASUSAKU fanfic **

**Disclaimer- Lunasakura17 doesn't own naruto even if she wished to.**

**Lunasakura17: on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

" talking " 

' _thinking ' _

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**CHAPTER 1**

A dark figure standing on top a building looking down to a town. "So I'll be living here?" a female voice asked a smirked appeared on her face as she jumped down the building. She went to her black cherry blossom motorcycle. She zoomed past the streets until she reached a dark house. "Are they even home?" she asked as silently walked to the door and open it quietly. "Your late," three voices came out as a light switch came on. She knew she was in trouble because she was caught."Where have you been?" one of the three people voiced. The female sighed and took off her helmet she let her pink hair fall down to her mid back her emerald eyes looked straight ahead . "Out," was all she said. One of the people grabbed her and made her sit on the couch. "Out where? we need an answer Now," the male commanded. "Out around the city I need to know my surrounding," she complied as she looked at the people also known as her older siblings. "Sakura, are you out of your mind? you cant go around at night!" her only older sister yelled.

"Calm down Temari, what matters is that she is home," one of her other older brothers said. "Calm down? Calm down? Kankuro you think I can calm down with our little sister riding around the city by herself? I don't care what she is she is Not going to be riding around with out permission!" Temari yelled. "Doesn't matter now she already did it but now she will go to bed because we all have school tomorrow you don't want to be late on your first day right Sakura?" her older brother Gaara said. Sakura just got up and said goodnight as she walked up the stairs of her new house wondering what would happen to her , Beep, BEEP! WAKE UP!TIME TO GET UP!!BANG! went the alarm clock against the wall. "Shut up you annoying piece of crap! argh! I wish you burn in jelly!" Sakura yelled at a now destroyed clock. "Get up or you'll be late if you don't hurry don't forget your backpack," Gaara voice came through the door. "yea whatever, damn school starting so damn early, "Sakura muttered as she got ready for school. When she came down stairs she wore a navy baggish jeans, a black shirt with REBEL on it with red cursive black converse, a black spiky belt, one black fingerless gloves on right and a black hat her hair is loose. "Wow you ready?" Temari asked she wore a green shirt with IM THE BOSS with black cursive letters, black jeans, a black hoodie, black skaters shoes, her hair in four ponytails. Sakura just nodded Gaara threw Sakura an apple which she bit in to it Gaara wore baggy blue jeans, a blue shirt with a dragon on it, and black skater shoes.

"Lets go,"Kankuro said he was wearing a black shirt with a sliver jacket on top, and black Nike. As they all grabbed their backpack and Sakura grabbed her skateboard knowing for a fact Temari wouldn't let her ride her , Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura went in Temari's car. After awhile they arrived at a huge building. "this is it," Temari said the others nodded they looked around to see other teens with animals by their side. "Animals??" Kankuro asked the others shrugged they walked inside the building to go to the office as they reached the office they met with the sectary. "Hello? may I help you? My name is Shizune " Shizune asked. "Yes we are new and we need our schedules," Temari asked the lady looked surprised but gave us our schedules. "Have a good day," the Shizune said but we were stopped by the principle, "you are the new students am I correct? My name is principle Tsunade" she asked. they nodded and she asked them to follow her." Aah seems like you two older ones missed the ceremony I guess you will have to go with the ninth graders like your sister and younger brother to get one," she finished the siblings glanced at each others but nodded. She left them and went to her office. they went out the door and Temari and Kankuro dropped Sakura and Gaara to their 1st period class which was Math. they knocked on the door and waited to be let in when they were let in. "Aah the new students I presume?" the teacher asked the older kids nodded and Sakura scowled Gaara remained silent. "We will see you later Sakura behave for a little while Gaara watch over her," Kankuro said Sakura and Gaara nodded and the older siblings said goodbyes and left." Alright everyone this is our new students so be nice," the teacher said then turned to Sakura and Gaara.

"Introduce yourself please -Sakura looked at him like he was crazy- just do it, I'm Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi-sensei said. "Tch, whatever, Names Haruno Sakura learn it, live it, love it, what I like is none of your damn business unless I tell you, I hate a lot of things, my hobbies Hehehe you don't wanna know, that's all I have to tell you, and don't mess with me or Gaara got that,"Sakura said everyone gulped. Gaara went next " My name is Gaara, I'm 15, the rest I don't feel like telling you," Gaara finished and the class was stayed silent. "OK now where to sit you I think-" Kakashi-sensei was interrupted. "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura can seat next to me!!" a girl said. "Thank you, Ino, go sit next to Ino the girl that buster out," Kakashi-sensei said. Sakura walked over to her new seat and sat there. "Yo Kakashi-sensei! Gaara can sit next to me Believe it!" a boy with blonde yelled loudly. "Ok Naruto, Gaara you can sit next to Naruto the boy next to the empty seat by Sakura. Gaara nodded and sat in the empty seat.

" Ok class since there are new kids its free period until we are called for the ceremony," Kakashi-sensei announced pulling out a orange book and reading it at his desk. The class grew loud.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, Gaara my name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto yelled loudly which was earned by a hit in the head by a raven headed boy. "That's Sasuke-teme," Naruto pointed to the boy next to him. Sasuke nodded to the new kids and Gaara nodded back Sakura gave a hey. "Hey my name is Yamanaka Ino, that is Huuga Hinata and her brother Huuga Neji ( **yes I made them siblings!! Because I can) **that's Tenten, the lazy boy that is sleeping is Nara Shikaramu," Ino finished pointing at each person. They all said a "hey" or a "hi".

"So wh-where d-did you gu-guys us-used to go?" Hinata strutted. "We used to go to Suna High but we had to move so we ended up here," Sakura answered. "Well welcome to Konaha High!" Naruto yelled earned another smack by Sasuke. "Dobe, your too loud," Sasuke stated. " Hey teme that hurt," Naruto said rubbing his head. "Hn," was all that came from Sasuke.

"Hey are you guys twins?" Tenten asked. "Yea we are Gaara is older though by a couple of hours," Sakura shrugged Shikaramu put his head up and stated," hours that's strange I suppose. Aren't twins suppose to be only a couple of minutes apart?"

"My birth was a um…how do I say this a difficult one right Gaara-Nii?" Sakura asked her older brother Gaara. He nodded in return.

"HELLO STUDENTS ITS TIME FOR THE CEREMONY WOULD ALL STUDENTS GO TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS," Tsunade yelled through the intercom.

"Well its time for the ceremony," Tenten said as everyone got out of their seats to get out of the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the mistakes!!!! ****I know its sucky but remember it is my first fanfic….**

**Find out what the ceremony is about!**

**I want 5 reviews before I put up another chapter so please review!!!!!!**


	2. animals?

**LunaSakura- ok I think you guys waited long enough!! I love to thank the reviewers!!**

**Demon of the sunrise**

**Moonshine86**

**LaberaiTashio**

**Sakura- yeah! I couldn't wait to know about the ceremony! **

**Sasuke- Hn.**

**LunaSakura- Sakura would you do the honors?**

**Sakura- ok!!! LunaSakura does NOT own Naruto ok? ****Ja****!**

**Shhh!!! The story is beginning!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_Recap _

"HELLO STUDENTS IT'S TIME FOR THE CEREMONY WOULD ALL STUDENTS GO TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS," Tsunade yelled through the intercom.

"Well its time for the ceremony," Tenten said as everyone got out of their seats to get out of the classroom.

Everyone got out of their seats and walked out of the classroom.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked walking next to Gaara. "That's right your new. Well its this really special ceremony where you get a guardian," Ino explained Sakura rose an eyebrow. Sakura turned to her brother and Gaara gave a shrug in response. "Guardian? Like those animals that were outside with those kids?" Sakura asked Hinata nodded. "This is so troublesome," Shikaramu sighed sleepily.

"I can't wait! I wonder what kind of guardian I will get!" Naruto yelled loudly earning him another smack. "Dobe, its to early to be loud. You'll probably get a dog," Sasuke smirked at the end. Naruto started fuming in anger. "Well teme you'll probably get a hamster!" Naruto yelled everyone sighed**(A/N: ha-ha that would be hiralous!! Sasuke getting a hamster?! But I actually like him so…I'm do it in a new story) **. Sasuke and Naruto started arguing and they were now being ignored by the rest of the group.

When they reached the training ground it was crowded. Principle Tsunade was in the middle in a white circle there beside her was a large slug. Shizune was outside the white circle with a pig. On the opposite side of where Sakura and the group was the older kids with animals beside them.

"Ok, its going to start," Tenten whispered. Then Tsunade began to speak.

" WELCOME NEW STUDENTS AS YOU MIGHT OF HEARD OF THIS CEREMONY YOU WILL NOW PARTAKE IN THIS. SINCE YOU GUYS ARE NEW AND MIGHT NOT KNOW OF THE INSTUCTIONS. YOU WILL: COME INTO THE WHITE CIRCLE WHEN YOUR NAME IS CALLED AND WAIT FOR YOUR GUARDIAN THEN ONCE YOU GOT YOUR GUARDIAN YOU WILL GO TO SHIZUNE FOR FURTHER INSTUCTIONS GOT IT?" Tsunade spoke loudly to the students.

Shizune began calling names starting with the last names. A dude named Kiba went up first. Kiba was the definition of dog-boy he had two red triangles on each cheek and his brown hair was messed up he had sharp pointy teeth and was loud. He walked to the circle when Tsunade left it. He waited until a puppy came running and jump on Kiba. Kiba smiled down at the dog in his arms everyone applaud at the two. Its name was Akarmaru and he was a dog guardian. Kiba went to Shizune for more instructions.

Then went a boy named Shino. Shino was creepy with his jacket all up in his face covering his mouth and he had dark glasses covering his eyes. He was very mysterious. He walked up to the circle and waited. Then a swarm of bugs came around him and he stood still they all hid somewhere close to him. He walked to Shizune after people clapped awkwardly.

After a lot of people went it was Hinata's turn. She shyly went up to the circle and waited until a very large animal came towards her. She looked with fear at the white tiger standing before her. She seemed to calm down when the tiger bowed before her and she blushed when everyone cheered Naruto was the loudest. Hinata walked timidly with the tiger beside her to Shizune.

Neji was next he walked to the circle and waited and a grand lion came towards him and bowed Neji nodded back and they walked to Shizune when the clapping stopped. Then it was a very strange boy that went next he had bushy brows bug eyes and was wearing green spandex his name was Rock Lee and he quickly ran inside the white circle then there was a blur next to him. The blur turned out to be a cheetah. Lee ran with the cheetah beside him to Shizune.

Shikaramu was next he lazily walked to the circle and waited for his guardian. There was a dark thing on his shoulder he looked over to see a monkey on his shoulder then he walked over to Shizune when the clapping seized.

Tenten name was being called and she walked over to the circle. She waited then a snow leopard came by her side and the applaud finally stopped she walked with the snow leopard to Shizune.

Naruto ran when his name being called he waited acting all cool then he turned and almost yelled when a red fox knocked him to the ground. He got up quickly and practically ran to Shizune the fox was right behind him.

Ino was called she strutted over to the circle and waited for her animal a bobcat stood by her side within seconds she walked with the bobcat with her head held high and people were clapping. She walked to Shizune with the bobcat close to her.

The only people next to Sakura was her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, her sister Temari who found Sakura in the crowd earlier and Sasuke who was silently beside her. They waited for their names to be called.

Temari's name was called first from the four siblings she walked to the circle and waited for her animal. A bird came flying next to her it was big Sakura identified it as a Phoenix. Everyone began clapping towards them. Temari walked over to Shizune.

Kankuro was being called and he left looking back at his two younger siblings and walked to the white circle. He stood there waiting for seconds before he was surprised to find a coyote next to him staring at him. The coyote started walking toward Shizune Kankuro followed looking confused.

"I wonder why we are the lasts ones," Sakura said Sasuke and Gaara shrugged Sakura sighed of all the people she had to be with the two most unsocial able ones.

Gaara's name was being called and he walked to the circle and waited. He then looked up and put his arm in the air and a falcon landed on it. Gaara walked over to Shizune ignoring the clapping in the background.

Sasuke's name was being called he looked back at Sakura for a second and walked to the circle. He was then accomplice by a Tibetan gray wolf. After the Tibetan wolf arrived some of the girls started squealing and swooning over Sasuke. Sasuke and the Tibetan wolf walked slowly to Shizune.

"SAKURA HARUNO," Sakura's name was finally called she slowly walked toward the big white circle as she got closer to the middle she felt nervous. She stood in the middle and waited but nothing came. She stood there patiently and she stared down wondering why no animal has come yet.

Then suddenly she was surrounded by fire she fell on the floor looking around then she saw two figures coming towards her. They walked slowly the fire was intensifying and the heat was surrounding her. She heard yelling but her emerald eyes was in a trance like state staring straight ahead. The two figures came closer the fire made them look like giants.

Sakura then found herself face to face to a gray wolf. Its nose was touching hers and its blue and sliver mixed eyes were piercing hers judging her. Its mouth was pulled back and it was growling but it wasn't looking at her anymore but behind her.

She heard gasps behind her. The fire wasn't surrounding her anymore and she saw everyone's surprise face staring at her. She glanced back at the wolf that was basically on top of her. It growled loudly then glanced at Sakura when she started moving to get out from under it.

She then heard a meow so she looked beside the gray wolf was a cat. With the same eyes staring at her. It slowly walked over to her and looked at her more closely then glanced at the wolf giving it a nod. The wolf then nodded back and got off of Sakura trying to help her up. Sakura was confused so she let the wolf help her. She stared at the two animals in front of her in confuse state then both animals bowed to her.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confused staring at the animals in front of her. "**Don't worry you're the chosen one and we are your guardians**," the cat spoke Sakura jumped up and pointed at the cat. "Oh my gush you can talk!!!!" she exclaimed the wolf pulled on the pants. Sakura looked down at the wolf to see the wolf nod its head towards Shizune.

"**We have to go get further instructions remember? You're the last one so basically your holding everyone up from class. So lets go,**" the wolf spoke walking forward the cat followed behind and Sakura had no choice but to follow the strange animals. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Sakura thought looking towards the animals in front of her.

**

* * *

**

**OK that was the second chapter! Too short? Too long? Tell me! I love hearing from you guys! Ask any questions that pertain to the story and I'll try to answer without giving away the story**

"**Animals talking"**

**Sasuke: why am I not in this story often?**

**LunaSakura: Don't worry you'll have an important role in this whole fiasco**

**Sakura: I love the animals I got! And the way I got them! OMG THEY TALK!!!! Omg an animal ceremony…..**

**LunaSakura: yea I got the idea from a book called Oracle but in the book it was a bird ceremony I like using different animals. So guys….your job?**

**Sasusaku: ok time to go! See ya next chapter which she still have to type. Review!!! And she'll give you a virtual cookie! Bye!!! **


	3. guardians intro

**Lunasakura: Hey its me again! Aren't you guys glad it's the third chapter????**

**Sakura: Heck yeah! Oh I couldn't wait! **

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Lunasakura: Yes Sasuke your in it more in this chapter. Ok I think the readers are patient enough. Guys?**

**Sakura: Disclaimer- LunaSakura doesn't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…she would also love to thank **

**Moonshine86, AnimeDreama, Devilkatkiller, Shubhs, **

**Itachi-hottness**

**Sakura & LunaSakura: Own with the story!!!**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**Inner actions, talking, etc**

_**Texting, phone talking **_

Regular I guess

"**Animal talking"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Recap_

"**We have to go get further instructions remember? You're the last one so basically your holding everyone up from class. So lets go,**" the wolf spoke walking forward the cat followed behind and Sakura had no choice but to follow the strange animals. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Sakura thought looking towards the animals in front of her.

_End of Recap_

Sakura was well aware of the stares that were directed towards her. Her emerald eyes was busy analyzing the current situation then worrying about what other people thought. _Lets see_ Sakura began her thoughts. _So Temari-nee-Chan, Kankuro-Baka, Gaara-Nii, and I moved here and started this school today then we find out there animals here and we have to go to a ceremony and receive one. Now I am a chosen one? What the heck? I can't have animals hanging around me! Its not safe_ Sakura examined with her overly clever mind.

Sakura finally looked down to see the two animals stop in front of Shizune. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the scene. The gray wolf that was twice the size of cat that has a very shiny coat of fur and the most beautiful color eyes was standing on all fours staring at Shizune expectedly. The cat that was mostly covered in white with brown fur on part of his back and his face. It was a mixture between a Siamese and Angora **(A/N: I actually have a cat like that so the cat in the story is basically my cat but my kitty cat is named Kyo)**. Its blue and silver mixed eyes pierced into Shizune.

"**She is safe with us. She is now under our care so do not worry, Shizune-san,"** the cat spoke towards Shizune who nodded. Sakura stood behind the animals and watched the scene. The wolf started circling around Sakura while Sakura stared down at the wolf in its eyes she wasn't stupid she knows not to look away from a wolf when it is circling you especially a strange wolf.

"**Good. She is still very young but she knows much more than others. Shizune-san?"** the wolf called to Shizune who looked back and answered with a mere, "yes?"

"**Your suppose to tell the girl what to do. Everyone is waiting for her turn to be finished and for the day to continue,"** the wolf informed calmly sitting down while looking around Sakura.

"Yes! Of course, Sakura, you need to go with the rest of the students. Your class and as well as the others are going to be bonding with their guardians today. Oh and after Tsunade-sama would like you to see her in her office. Now go on," Shizune instructed nodding off to the other students.

Sakura nodded and started heading towards her siblings. She looked to her side to see the wolf and cat following her. As she passed other students she heard whispering, "She is the chosen one?" "Her hair is pink!" "Ugh, but she is soo ugly! I should be the chosen one I 'm much more prettier!"

Sakura ignored them and went up to the group whose eyes widen at the sight of her. The other animals bowed down. **"Its nice to see you again, boys. Its been a while. How have you been?"** a female voice ranged out of Hinata's tiger mouth. Hinata gasped at the sight as did Sakura's siblings except for Gaara who stood there staring at the tiger.

"**It sure has. We been fine. Well I see we all have to introduce ourselves to the young ones,"** Sakura's cat informed the other animals. All the animals of the group nodded and started walking others flying towards a cherry blossom tree away from the crowd. The gang shrugged and followed their guardians and stopped in front of the tree.

"**Ok who is going to start?"** the wolf asked the animals beside it. **"It would be wise to start from the first person to be called to be introduced first,"** the monkey smartly stated. The others nodded then the white tiger stepped up first towards Hinata but not too close to scare her.

"**I am Eri the female tiger guardian. It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady,"** Eri the tiger bowed towards Hinata. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Hinata Huuga," Hinata stuttered. Then the lion prideful as he was stepped forward in a graceful manner.

" **I am the great Hideo the male lion. King of all the lions,"** Hideo announced with great pride. Neji nodded with approval. " I am Neji Huuga," Neji nodded towards the lion.

Then the monkey lazily stepped forward in all of its laziness.

"**Gakuto the male monkey guardian pleasure to meet everyone," **Gakuto bowed towards the pack of humans. The snow leopard hesitantly moved a step tracking the humans every movement with its eyes.

" **I am Rika, the female snow leopard guardian,"** Rika spoke fast eyes trained towards the group. Eri walked towards Rika and nodded towards her in comfort. Rika relaxed a bit and bowed towards Ten Ten. "Hey I'm Ten Ten," Ten Ten waved nervously. The fox sly went in the middle of the group.

"**Kyuubi, the male fox guardian,"** Kyuubi stated walking forward towards Naruto. Naruto jumped back three feet away from Kyuubi. "Why do I get one like that?" Naruto stupidly asked. **(A/N: There is no Naruto bashing because I love him to death just like Sasuke but it seem as a question he would ask so no offense.) **

" 'Cuz you're a Dobe, Dobe," Sasuke smirked out Naruto and Kyuubi growled out in anger. Sasuke merely raised an fine eyebrow at them and he's smirk grew. Sakura saw this and giggled to her self in the inside because she didn't know how to do it on the outside side.

"Naruto, you should stop being loud and just introduce yourself to the fox," Neji instructed all mighty and superior. Naruto started whining but was silenced by the growling of the other animals. Naruto huffed and a scowl was placed on his face.

"Fine, names Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto yelled punching the air. Everyone sweat dropped except Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Sakura. "Dobe shut up your annoying," Sasuke emotionlessly stated. "Whatever teme," Naruto hmphed.

"**I am sure the boy is done. I am Fukuyo the female bobcat guardian,"** Fukuyo walked towards Ino. "Hey I'm Ino Yamaka," Ino smiled and waved to Fukuyo nervously. The phoenix in the tree started moving and spread its wings and flew to the top of Kankuro's head.

" **I am Kairi the female phoenix guardian,"** Kairi spoke in a strong voice Temari nodded towards her. "I'm Temari the oldest of the siblings. I get a phoenix? Sweet," Temari introduced herself.

The coyote dragged himself towards Kankuro. **" I am Hajime the male coyote guardian. Why does it seem as if I got one of the dumb ones?"** Hajime spoke in a rasp voice. Everyone minus Kankuro either laughed or smirked at the comment.

"Sup Kankuro's the name. Second oldest of the siblings also am the coolest," Kankuro announced there was a cough heard somewhere in the group. Kankuro pouted and the coyote sighed and they both went back in the line like thing.

Another bird flew and it landed on Gaara's outstretched arm. They nodded to each other as in a secret conversation in their heads only meant for them.

" **Isamu the male falcon guardian,"** Isamu loudly spoke with out emotion. There was a sighed heard and it came from Kankuro. Everyone stared at him demanding an explanation of some sort. "We even got a guardian that is anti-social what has the world come to?" Kankuro revealed his thoughts Naruto started laughing. Sakura smacked Kankuro and Sasuke had the honors of smacking Naruto.

" **I believe that it is my turn. I am Ikuto the male Tibetan gray wolf and it would a pleasure to be with both Sakura-Hime and Sasuke-Sama," **Ikuto bowed towards Sakura and Sasuke. They both raised their eyebrows but shrugged. Sasuke walked up by two steps.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke nodded Sakura sneered at his introduction Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards her. " What is it Pinky?" Sasuke smirked when her glare was directed at him but it was quickly gone. " Nice intro duck butt," Sakura responded everyone was cracking up except Sasuke who was extremely annoyed.

"**Now now children there is no need to fight. Sakura I will introduce myself to you and the others. I am Daichi the male cat guardian and I as well as my partner and old friend are here to protect the chosen one as young as you may be," **Daichi stated coming closer to Sakura and Sasuke who finally broke up the fight Sakura winning of course.

" **Finally it is my turn. I am the male gray wolf guardian, Haru. I am here as well to help Daichi protect the chosen one. It would be my pleasure serving you as well Sakura-Sama,"** Haru bowed towards Sakura. Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself knowing it was her turn to introduce herself.

" Sakura Haruno. The youngest of the siblings and trying to understand the situation that has appeared," Sakura admitted the animals nodded.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS THAT GOT A GUARDIAN PLEASE GO TO THE PRACTICE FIELD FOR IMPORTANT INSTUCTIONS" the loud speaker yelled loudly.

"**It seems that we will have to continue this after,"** Daichi observe seeing all the other students leave the fields. The group started leaving as well with their guardians beside them.

**

* * *

**

**OK! CHAPTER 3 IS OVER!!! WHATCHA THINK?**

**LunaSakura: Soo? You guys finally met the guardians! I know soo much info**

**Sakura: I noticed that I was the only girl with both male guardians why is that?**

**LunaSakura: sorry I can't tell why until later but its important!**

**Sasuke:……**

**LunaSakura: Shut up! You were in it more by a little more. OK soo guys you know what to do.**

**Sasusaku: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else there will be no other chapters D: dun dun duh!**


	4. the prophecy

**Lunasakura: Sorry guys that I took soooooo long it was that my computer had viruses and my stepdad had to take it to a friend and the friend deleted everything so I had to restart the chapter!**

**Sasuke: that and your laziness didn't help either did it? –Smirk-**

**Lunasakura: shut up Sasuke! Sakura! Sasu-chan is being mean! **

**-Sakura enters and smacks Sasuke in the side of the head- **

**Sakura: you are not to be mean to her! Remember she controls rhe story! She can make you have a chicken cope in your room!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Lunasakura: anyways its chapter 4 finally!!! I would love to thank: Moonshine86, Shubhs, Animefangirl2009, SasuSaku'sLittleGirl,****and triela45 for either reviewing, fav. Story, Fav. Author, story alerting! **

**Sasusaku: Since this is getting too long the disclaimer: Lunasakura does not own Naruto. **

**Lunasakura: on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

RECAP

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS THAT GOT A GUARDIAN PLEASE GO TO THE PRACTICE FIELD FOR IMPORTANT INSTUCTIONS" the loud speaker yelled loudly.

"**It seems that we will have to continue this after,"** Daichi observe seeing all the other students leave the fields. The group started leaving as well with their guardians beside them.

END OF RECAP

"Ok as you all know this is a very special event and it is with an honor to have these guardians and as all of you go to your classrooms to hear the rules of the ownership of the guardians. I want Sakura Haruno and her siblings to go to my office for an urgent issue. You're all dismissed," Tsunade announced loudly.

The students scattered and went to their classrooms glancing at Sakura and the gang. They started whispering to each other when they passed the group. "Do you think-"; "no way" was heard as a group of kids passed them. Everyone left except the gang who were walking slow.

"Hey guys! We should take them to the office! It would be cool!" Naruto yelled loudly causing everyone to wince. He was smacked in the back of the head by Sasuke and Neji.

"Would it kill you to be less loud?" Neji questioned narrowing his pupil less eyes. Naruto had to think about it the nodded. "Yes it would actually. Stop hitting me you temes!" He yelled afterwards pointing at the two stoic boys.

"Quiet, dobe. Classes are in sessions," Sasuke spoke Naruto eyes widen and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Teme that is the longest sentence I ever you say! It's a miracle!" Naruto shouted the gang started snickering.

"**I agree with Sasuke when he said that your loud you should quiet down**," Ikuto agreed with an emotionless Sasuke. The gang and their guardians nodded.

The gang reached the door marked OFFICE and opened it slowly and entered quietly. Shizune wasn't in the secretary desk but noises were heard in the principle's office it sounded like a conversation was being passed through two people.

"Tsunade-baa-Chan! Sakura-Chan and her sibs are here!" Naruto yelled the door opened to the principle's office and Shizune walked out towards the group. "Tsunade-Sama will see you now," Shizune pointed towards the door.

The grouped advanced towards the door but stopped a few steps from the door. "Its all right the rest of you can come in too. Shizune will also excuse you all from class," Tsunade allowed Naruto ran in first and was hit in the head by a flying object. "Ow! Tsunade-baa-Chan that hurt!" Naruto whined the group smirked and Naruto ran and hugged Hinata who wasn't smirking but was growing redder by the moment.

Naruto kept saying that Hinata was the only nice person there and complaining that Tsunade hit him with an empty sake bottle. Hinata was almost purple before Neji ripped his little sister away from Naruto glaring at him.

Sakura sighed and walked in the office with Daichi and Haru beside her while everyone was watching the exchange with Neji and Naruto. Sakura didn't sit down she was standing in front of the desk and Tsunade was watching her. Daichi and Haru Sat on either side of Sakura and Tsunade saw this. Gaara came in after Sakura and stood next to her Isamu was standing on his shoulder.

Gaara stood next to Haru who was on the right side of Sakura and looked emotionlessly at Tsunade. Sasuke waltz in the room with Ikuto trailing him. Then Temari and Kankuro came and sat down on the two chairs that were there. Kairi flew to the arm of the chair of Temari's and Hajime lay down at the foot of Kankuro's chair. The rest of the group followed shortly and sat comfort at the extra chairs the room supplied.

"Now that everyone is settled in it appears that we have a situation on our hands. I suppose the four of you haven't heard about the prophecy? Have you?" Tsunade asked earning a shake of the head of the four siblings but Naruto raised his hand. "I do it's a cool story! Baa-Chan are you going to tell them?" Naruto asked to be glared at by Tsunade.

"Yes I am and stop calling me Baa-Chan you idiot!" Tsunade yelled Naruto nodded quickly and kept quiet. While everyone sweat dropped at the scene. Sakura cleared throat earning the attention of everyone at the room.

"Ah yes the prophecy! Well it is said that a young child will receive two guardians as you have and that child is suppose to help save their kingdom from the evil that is coming with the help of their guardians and a knight that is the prince of another kingdom they are suppose to elimate the evil other wise the kingdom will be doomed," Tsunade stated the prophecy while everyone heard.

"**I think its time to tell them the story. I think the four of them will want to hear it and the boy, Naruto is going to keep bugging unless it is told**," Daichi suggested stretching and settling back down.

Sakura hearing this was analyzing the prophecy inside her mind when she was pulled into someone lap. She knew who it was and her other siblings would be very angry. "Kankuro why do you have Sakura with you?" Temari asked slightly annoyed Gaara was giving his older brother a deathly glare.

"Baby looked tired and I decided that she was going to sit in my lap do you have a problem with that sis?" Kankuro answered looking at Temari while Sakura was adjusting herself on Kankuro's lap knowing it was useless to leave because he would start whining and just pull her back down her bubble gum hair fell into her vibrate emerald eyes.

Gaara noticed this and before Sakura rubbed her eyes he grabbed her hands before it touched her eyes and blew in her eyes to make the hair leave her eyes and he fixed her hair so that her hair was back in place. He then glared at Kankuro. "Idiot watch what you're doing," he stated angry Kankuro smiled apologetic at both him and Sakura.

Everyone watch the scene and the girls other then Sakura and Temari "awed" the scene. Tsunade cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention once more.

"The story right. Ok the story dates back to the middle ages to a ceremony like the one we just had. It was during that time that a young child named Isabella was granted with two guardians the cat and the wolf like Sakura has. Isabella not knowing that she was the king's lost daughter lived in a village. Isabella's village was about to be invaded by an evil so great that it would destroy the whole kingdom.

Before the village was invaded Isabella became close to her guardians and they were unsparatable. One day while Isabella walked on a forest path with the two guardians they came across a man with a wolf. The man that was seemed to be around Isabella's age was standing there with an emotionless face and was said to have black hair and eyes," Tsunade was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey that sounds like Sasuke!" Naruto stated everyone realized that he was right and seemed amazed that he got it so quickly.

"The idiot actually got it I'm impressed. Though it is troublesome to admit it it does sound a lot like Sasuke even the wolf part," Shikamaru yawned. Everyone agreed.

A growl was heard and it came from Haru then they saw a hand patting Haru's head it appeared to be Sakura's. "**Could you be quiet Sakura-Hime wants to hear the story and it can't be told when everyone is talking so shut it**," Haru growled out causing everyone to close their mouths immediate.

"This really rare. Sakura being interested in a story that hasn't happen in a long time since…" Temari trailed off her eyes looked distant. Gaara turn to glare at a wall. Kankuro said nothing and stared down at Sakura with a pained expression and Sakura stared emotionlessly forward. Everyone was confused at what just happened.

"What happened?" Ino asked the siblings seem to snap out of the trance that over took them. "Nothing happened," Sakura stated in a hard voice. "The story," Sasuke reminded Tsunade who nodded.

"Where was I? Oh right well Isabella met the strange man and wolf. It appears that he was a knight and Prince of Sound. He felt like he needed to come to the forest with his friend or also known as a guardian wolf. Isabella knew it was alright to be next to him since her friends didn't oppose to him and growled at him to leave.

The prince and Isabella felt a connection and a bond was formed the prince went to visit Isabella everyday but one day when the prince heard he was engaged to a princess of a different kingdom and he told Isabella. She in return turned depressed. Then the evil decided to invade, Isabella, broken hearted felt as though she was to fight the evil alone as she felt her whole life.

Isabella did fight the evil. Though the guardians did indeed help her it wasn't enough. During the main fight with the evil and Isabella facing off an unsuspecting thing happen the prince came in and pushed Isabella from a deathly blow and got hit himself. Though the prince and the wolf he was with helped Isabella the evil only got stronger.

Then when Isabella was fighting with an unusual form the evil started invading her inside. Isabella was changing from her regular form to a form full of evil. The prince tried to help her but she growled at him and told him to go away. He got angry and he kissed her. Isabella surprised didn't notice the prince holding her and the evil going away. Apparently the love the prince had for Isabella help drive the evil from her.

Yet Isabella wasn't the same. It is said that Isabella's close bond to her guardians had let her use there techniques and "powers". Isabella fought off the evil as much as she could and it was said that she won but with a cost. She lost most of herself when the evil consumed her.

After the evil fled away from the kingdom the king found his daughter and she ended up with the prince but she was said to say 'the evil will come back and will be stronger than before only one can stop it'. It said that her recarnation is supposed to stop the evil once and for all. With the help of the prince and their guardians and it was said they made friends that are suppose to help them," Tsunade ended with most of the crowd captive in the story.

"How did Isabella die?" Sakura asked the question that has been bothering her since the ending of the story. Tsunade stared at Sakura while she spoke. "She was said to die in bed from a disease," Tsunade spoke slowly Sakura nodded but was thinking about the possibility of that actually happening.

"When you told the story did you intended on basing it on Sakura because she not only does she has two guardians but the same kind like the story?" Neji questioned.

"**She did**," Hideo answered for Tsunade Fukuyo frowned at this and hit Hideo with her paw. "**The question wasn't meant for you**," Fukuyo scolded causing Hideo to glare at her. "**Stop the fighting or your going scare the children**," Eri yelled at them both. Both Hideo and Fukuyo silenced themselves while everyone else stared.

"**The evil will approach soon enough**," Daichi announced. Sasuke looked over at Sakura to see her stare out the window. 'Wow why didn't I notice the look on her face before? She seems so lonely and depressed and broken why?' Sasuke thought staring at Sakura; only to have her turn to look at him.

'What's his problem? I only have to make sure to keep these animals away and not let them getting close to me and making sure they don't get in the way otherwise their lives will be endangered. Can't let that happen and how am I supposed to do my job with them here? I only hope that _**HE **_doesn't call me or the others,' Sakura thought looking at the animals in front of her.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me no one will ever tame this animal I have become help me believe its not the real me-_ Sakura looked at the caller ID as she dreaded luck was not on her side.

"It's _**Him**_," Sakura whispered.

**Lunasakura: Ohh cliffy! Find out who "him" is and what Sakura and her sibs does! in the next chapter!Why does it seem that's everyone avoids the past(later chapter)? **

**Sakura: so basically the story of Isabella is a love story with a twist? That is kind of a sickening twist.**

**Lunasakura: of course it is! Well turn in for the next chapter!**

**Sasuke: maybe this time it won't take so long.**

**Lunasakura: Tsk. maybe!**

**Sasusaku: Review!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. a call

**Lunasakura- its Chapter 5!!!!!!! **

**Sasuke- decided not to be too lazy this time?**

**Lunasakura- I don't know what you're talking about, Saku-Chan I think that Sasu-Chan needs some lovin!**

**-Enter Sakura eating a tomato- yea?**

**Sasuke- is that a tomato?**

**-Sakura nodded- yep tastes good too!!!**

**Lunasakura- ok I think we should get going to the story so guys?'**

**Sasusaku- Lunasakura doesn't own Naruto or the songs that would probably appear unless she makes up one! **

**Lunasakura – On with the story!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

_**Recap**_

Sakura looked at the caller ID. "It's _**HIM**_," Sakura whispered.

_**End of recap**_

'Of all the times to call why now?' Sakura thought staring at the still ringing phone. "Why does _**He **_have to call now? That basterd," Temari demanded. Gaara glared at the phone and Kankuro growled in annoyance. Sakura sighed and open the phone reluctantly.

"Hello? Sakura speaking –pause- yes sir –pause- I understand –pause- yes sir –pause- school –pause- yes –pause- I understand we will be waiting –pause- yes –pause- no they don't know –pause- I will –pause- understood," Sakura answered coldly and emotionless.

"We will be leaving," Sakura stated getting up from Kankuro and stood straight Kankuro got up and stood behind her. Temari nodded to Gaara and they left the room with their guardians. Everyone was confused at their behavior.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Ino asked confused Sakura stared at Ino with a straight face. "It doesn't concern you so let it be," Sakura answered coldly. Ino stood frozen at what Sakura said.

"Sakura, where do you and your siblings think you're going?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Sakura turned to Tsunade with a serious face. "You're going to receive a phone call that is going to excuse us from school. If you'll excuse us," Sakura informed and as she said that Tsunade's office phone ranged.

"Hello, Konaha High. Principal Tsunade speaking –pause- I see ok then -pause- have a nice day," Tsunade hung up and stared at the two siblings that were staring at her. "You are excused from school your guardian called and he said it was an emergency and you had to leave immediately," Tsunade informed everyone stared at Kankuro and Sakura.

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this and kept staring at Sakura. Something was not right and he wasn't going to stand there and let things happen without knowing something. Something inside him was tugging to protect Sakura. It was a extremely strong feeling of having to protect Sakura it was like the story Tsunade just told about the prince coming back to protect Isabella maybe he felt the pull too?

"Tsunade-Sama, we will continue this talk later I want to hear more of this legend if you don't mind," Sakura asked Tsunade. Sakura then turn to see Haru and Daichi staring at her.

"I have to ask a favor of you Sasuke," Sakura turn to Sasuke. He stared at her emotionless on the outside but on the inside he was in major shock. "Hn?" he stated. Sakura walked to him and had to be on her tippy toes so she can reach his ears because standing up she only reached his shoulders.

"Can you watch my guardians for me? I trust that you'll take care of them while I leave for a couple of hours until I return. I could leave them at home but I would feel more assured if you could keep an eye on them, please?" Sakura asked which cause Sasuke more confused. 'What could possibly important that she would leave her guardians and with me?' Sasuke questioned in his mind.

Kankuro stood there in surprise this was very strange thing he witnessed. Sakura asking for a favor doesn't happen every day. So seeing this was very surprising but he knew why she didn't want to take the animals with him it was dangerous and he knew this. 'I have to leave mine with someone too' Kankuro thought.

Then Temari and Gaara returned with backpacks in their hands and the flying animal above them. Temari threw Kankuro's backpack to him. "Don't worry we got someone to watch the animals," Temari solved Kankuro's problem. "So Sasuke can you?" Sakura asked looking at him. Sasuke sighed when he saw her emerald eyes sparkle with hope.

"Hn," Sasuke answered Sakura gave a small grateful smirk. "Thanks," Sakura thanked. Gaara came and held out Sakura's backpack and hung it on her shoulders. "Thanks, Gaara-Nii," Sakura said as she looked at her two guardians and sighed and kneed down so she can see eye to eye with Daichi and Haru.

"Guys you're going to stay with Sasuke until I pick you up 'kay," Sakura informed the two guardians stared at her unsurely. "Is the place your going to doesn't allow animals there Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked loudly everyone stared wanting to know the same thing.

"Where we are going isn't safe for them. That's why they have to stay with someone. It's safer for them," Sakura answered Naruto question not looking at him but at her siblings.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked Sakura eyes widen and nodded. "I forgot. What is your number so I can all you when I'm going to pick up Haru and Daichi?" Sakura asked Sasuke raised an eyebrow in questioning. Sakura sighed and answered pointing at Gaara, "When you live with someone like him all your life you learn the language and eventually get quite fluent at it."

"So you're leaving now? In the middle of the school day?" Ten Ten asked Temari nodded Shikamaru surprise was awake and stared at the scene in front of him. "**It's strange. Someone leaving immediately after a phone call and not say anything about it after it**," Gakuto stated Shikamaru thought about and nodded in agreement.

Sakura looked quickly at the clock at the wall and her eyes widen and she got all fidgety. "We have to leave NOW or else we will be really late," Sakura explained to her siblings they nodded. Sakura took out her phone and went to Sasuke and he quickly punched in his cell number and she quickly closed her phone and ran out the room.

Gaara ran out after Sakura and they quickly ran out of the school with the Isamu flying above them. Temari nodded towards Kankuro. "Sorry we don't have time and Sakura and Gaara had to go on ahead or else we would have gotten into trouble and they are the main ones _**He **_wants to see. So we are going to say bye so later!" Kankuro stated and Temari bowed and they but ran after their siblings with Hajime running beside Kankuro and the Kairi flying above them both.

_**With the gang**_

"Well that was strange," Neji stated looking at the door they ran out from everyone nodded. Haru and Daichi sat next to Ikuto uncomfortably. Sasuke looked down at the guardians that were place under his care just recently.

"I hope everything is ok," Hinata stated quietly.** (A/N: Hinata doesn't stutter cause it would take forever to make it seems as she actually stutters so I decided against it.) **"**Don't worry Hinata I doubt that anything would be happening so don't worry**," Eri assured though Daichi and Haru didn't seem convinced and they had a feeling that something was going to happen that it is going to be dangerous for Sakura. Sasuke felt the same way Daichi and Haru are feeling.

"**Sasuke stop being so stressed if you're worried about the girl then remember that she is going to see you when she is going to pick up Haru and Daichi. So calm down before anyone notices especially fox boy mine high sensitive's ears still are ringing from the introduction**," Ikuto growled out lowly so that only Sasuke could hear. Sasuke smirked at his guardian and nodded.

"**Does anyone else saw the behavior switch especially from Sakura after she received that phone call?**" Fukuyo asked the group who was listening. Rika moved closer to Fukuyo. "**It seems that it happen before hand remember the whole thing about when you asked them something about their past? They didn't answer remember**," Rika pointed out.

"**Why don't we just demand them for answers**," Hideo suggested Kyuubi shook his head. "**We just can't demand them for answers it isn't right and maybe it's something painful and it was like opening an old wound?**" Kyuubi reasoned with the group who agreed with them.

"Tsunade as for me to care for them is there anything I need until Sakura gets back?" Sasuke asked unsurely. Tsunade shook her head. "What you need is to watch them and make sure that nothing happens to them otherwise I have a feeling that Sakura would eat you alive," Tsunade answered.

Sasuke nodded and Tsunade excused the rest of the group to their last period class. Daichi and Haru were in a deep conversation with Ikuto nearby to hear them and occasionally put in a word or two which Daichi and Haru didn't mind. Part of the conversation caught Sasuke's interest.

"**Sakura is rather strange isn't she? Leaving that fast right after the phone call. She doesn't seem normal does she?"** Daichi noticed walking in between Haru and Ikuto. Haru and Ikuto nodded the rest of the guardians went their separate ways with their person when they left Tsunade office. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke had class together Neji and Ten Ten had class together but they were older so they had to go to their hall way. **(A/N: Ten Ten and Neji missed getting their guardians last year because they both caught the flu and couldn't get their guardians after until the next year. Hope that clears up that question.)**

_**With Sakura and Siblings**_

Sakura got home with her siblings and once they got into the three story house there was a man in what seemed as a ninja suit waiting for them in the living room. Sakura and Gaara nodded towards him and Temari smiled towards him while Kankuro frowned towards the ninja guy.

"Hey Sai! _**He**_sent you to watch them?" Temari asked Sai nodded and looked towards Sakura. "Hey ugly. Did ya miss me?" Sai faked smiled Sakura sighed already used to the nickname he had given to her since she met him just threw a dagger at him in amazing speed.

"Whoa! That was a close one are you trying to kill your old friend? I'm hurt and here I thought you liked me" Sai answered faking heartbroken. Sakura gave her fake smile. "Go to hell Sai," Sakura informed and let the room to get dressed in to her suit.

Sakura dressed in all black. She wore black long pants with a pouch full of kunais and scrolls and small medical pouch on top of the kunai pouch. She wore a black sleeveless halter top with fishnets under it. She also had black fingerless gloves on and black converse with a red lining. Sakura had her down. She walked out and walked to the living room to greet the others that were already dressed in all black.

Gaara wore black pants with a kunai pouch on his right leg and long sleeves black shirt. He had black converse with a red lining and black gloves on.

Temari had black capris on and a kunai pouch on the right leg. She also had a black shirt that was ripped off one-third of the way and there were fishnets underneath. She had her hair in four ponytails as usual with black fingerless gloves on. She had black converse with a silver lining.

Kankuro was standing near his coyote guardian with a black jacket with black shirt underneath. He had purple markings on his face. He had on black pants with his kunai pouch on the right leg and black converse with silver lining. He also had black gloves on.

"Are you ready yet ugly I mean the sooner you get back the sooner I can stop babysitting. What are with the animals anyways?" Sai asked pointing at the falcon on Gaara's shoulders.

"**He's an idiot isn't he?**" Isamu stated looking at Sai. Sakura nodded in agreement. "He is. Sai this is Isamu, Gaara-Nii's guardian and that is Kairi, Temari-Nee-Chan's guardian and that is Hajime, Kankuro-Baka's guardian," Sakura pointed out Sai nodded and sat down on one of the couches.

"Alright I time for the weapons," Gaara announced Sakura's eyes lit up then she pointed at Sai who raised an eyebrow then she pointed at the animals then he nodded and with protest mostly from Hajime part and Kairi part he took them to a spare room in the house.

"Oh weapons my favorite part!" Temari rubbed her hands evilly while Gaara opened the secret door in the wall which was specially designed to be hidden to those who don't know anything about what they do or what they call the innocent until they are victims.

The four siblings walked inside the rather large room and looked at the weapons that were on the walls and in the drawers. They each filled their kunai pouches with kunais and daggers with scrolls and for Sakura who is a young medic probably one of the youngest medics. Filled medical pouch with poisons and herbs in case someone got poisoned.

After they were done Sakura had two twin kantanas at her sides and Temari had a fan that can extend to eight feet. Gaara had a pouch that was filled with sand and Kankuro had a doll rapped up on his back.

"Alright ready. Can I ride my baby for this?" Sakura asked hopeful. The two oldest siblings looked at each other before nodding. Sakura inside her mind jumped for joy.

All the siblings ran to their cars or motorcycles and sped off towards a building that looked abandon on the outside they parked their bikes in the inside garage where on the people going on a mission parked theirs. There were only a few cars parked outside. Sakura and her siblings ran inside the building were people where running about and they ran straight to the elevator.

There they waited for a few seconds until they heard a _**ding **_and they left for the main huge door. They knocked until they heard a "come in". Sakura walked in first even though she was the youngest she was the leader of her squad.

"I have been expecting you"

Lunasakura: well what did ya think? That was probably the longest chapter I written I think.

Sakura: you left it at a cliffy again. Why must you do this?

Lunasakura: yes I did. I did it to see if the readers are still interested.

Sasuke: Hn.

Lunasakura: yes you were in it more

Sasusaku: REVIEW!

Lunasakura: until next time! Who is _**HE**_? Find out next time on Guardian High!


	6. the mission

Lunasakura: hey guys long time no write!

Sasuke: laziness

Lunasakura: is my middle name

Sakura: yes it _probably_ is

Lunasakura: well anyways I would like to thank the people who favorite, review, or anything that let me know that you read my story and made me feel special!

Sakura: so to start the story so the readers can see and not kill you disclaimer! Sasuke!

Sasuke: Lunasakura doesn't not own Naruto only the guardians and the plot and well the name and herself.

Lunasakura: on with the story!

"**Animal talking"**

"_**Animal thinking"**_

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

Regular

**CHAPTER 6**

_**RECAP**_

There they waited for a few seconds until they heard a _**ding **_and they left for the main huge door. They knocked until they heard a "come in". Sakura walked in first even though she was the youngest she was the leader of her squad.

"I have been expecting you"

_**RECAP**_

Sakura bowed reluctantly as her siblings filed in the dark room. Gaara took his place next to Sakura. While Temari and Kankuro stood behind them. Gaara looked emotionless at _**HIM**_.

"What do you want?" Kankuro asked angrily. The man sitting at his desk looked up at him with no interest for he only wanted the two youngest. "Orochimaru is on the move again. I want you to infiltrate a club where there is a man that knows more than he needs to. The man is called Zeroka and the club name is The Dragon. I would have sent only two of you but there is more to be done here is what you need," the man stated.

"I see as you wish Pein-Sama," Sakura bowed **(a/n: didn't expect that did ya! I am a very sadistic person that way.)** Pein nodded the siblings away. They left the dark room. Pein smirked at the door. "She is the one," he smirked and went back to the papers he needed to fill out.

Sakura and her siblings walked out of the halls of the organization known as Akatsuki. Sakura and her siblings' titles are called ANBU but otherwise known as assassins.

"Tsk, why did he assign us the mission?" Kankuro demanded Temari sighed and kept walking. Sakura clenched the paper folder holding their mission in detail. Gaara looked at Sakura his eyes caught the clenching at the papers he put his left arm around her shoulders. Sakura relaxed a bit and gave a half smile she can manage to Gaara.

When they got to the parking lot where their cars were in Sakura opened the paper folder and scanned the sheets. Her eyes went wide as she read the information she almost dropped the papers when her brothers got them. They stared wide eyed at the information and growled.

"NO! NO way in hell are you going to do that! Over my dead beaten up body!" Kankuro yelled angrily Temari not knowing what was happening snatched the papers from Kankuro. Her eyes blazed with anger.

"So two of us have to do this part? No way Sakura can't do it! I don't care if it's me but not Sakura," Temari declared Sakura finally snapping out of her surprise grabbed the papers.

"We don't have a choice. Like or not it's our mission and we complete our mission with no hesitations understand?" Sakura was in her leader mode and Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari felt Sakura's leadership aura around them and they had no choice but to listen to her.

"Understood," the three older siblings stated in unison. Sakura nodded and they went to their motorcycles and they sped to _**the Dragon**_. Once they got there Sakura and Temari quickly infiltrated the club and got ready.

Gaara and Kankuro still outside and they waited and had ear pieces and they were in on top of the building next to the club the night covered them. They had a sniper with them so they saw the inside of the club perfectly.

Gaara had a bad feeling about this and worried for his sisters' safety. _I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, _Gaara though looking though his sniper at the inside of the club and waiting for his sisters' entrance.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke with not only his guardians but also Sakura's guardian it's not that they caused any trouble all Daichi and Haru did was lay down on his bedroom's floor. His parents were out of town and his older brother was out somewhere he didn't know nor did he really care.

"**Yo** **Sasuke I like your room this is cool you even got a bed for me here**!" Ikuto stated walking around Sasuke's huge room that had dark blue walls and black curtains covering his windows. His room was of course on the third floor on his four story mansion. The last story was the attic and the secret room he was forbidden to enter unless accompanied by his father or his brother which was not going to happen.

"Hn," Sasuke answered Ikuto nodded at his answer understanding him easily. Sasuke looked over at Daichi and Haru and felt the sense of taking care of them since Sakura wasn't there.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked in his infamous language. Ikuto got the message and walked over to Daichi and Haru who were just laying there. "**Sasuke asked if you need anything**," Ikuto translated Daichi and Haru looked up from staring at the crack of the window that caught their attention.

"**I sense that something is going to happen**," Daichi sensed Haru got up alerted Sasuke had the same feeling but he felt as though it was Sakura that had to do with it. _Something is up and I feel as though Sakura might get into trouble and I have no way to stop it_ Sasuke thought looking at the three guardians in front of him.

"**I see you sense that it is her in trouble correct?**" Daichi questioned Sasuke though Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. He nodded towards him. Haru and Daichi stretched and walked towards Sasuke.

"**What do you think is happening is Sakura going to be alright?**" Haru asked circling Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't intimidated by Haru he just stared at Haru. Ikuto being bored by this sat by Sasuke side.

"She'll be fine and anything that happens will happen whether we like it or not just to hope that nothing does," Sasuke recited Daichi nodded to his excuse. Sasuke asked for a maid (**A/N: Since we all know he is super rich**) to bring food and water for the animals as he went to do his homework.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate on the work his mind kept wondering back to the pink haired girl that he just met and already doing favors for her and he doesn't even know her that well like he does with his friends and he barely does favors for them. _What is happening to me?_ Sasuke thought as he closed his half finished homework and lied on the bed.

_**With Sakura and Temari**_

Sakura putting the last finishing touches on her costume looked at the mirror not seeing herself but seeing a girl with black hair with small school girl clothing (like small red and black plaid skirt that goes up way to high on her thigh, small white button up shirt that is tied so people can see her stomach and her cleavage with black heels on) She glanced over at Temari who wasn't any better. Temari had a black mini skirt that was extra miniature with a small black shirt the stop beneath her chest and shows all her stomach. She also had black heels and matching bracelets with a black wig as well.

"NOW I WILL INTRODUCE OUR NEW COMERS BLOODY BLOSSOM AND WIND REAPER!"the announcer yelled into the microphone causing Sakura to turn in anger. Temari sighed and got up Sakura reluctantly followed. They enter though the door on to the stage they each went to a pole and the light beamed on them. Then the music started and each got into character and started dancing on the pole.

The smell of alcohol and smoke went into the two assassins' nostrils. They had to cover their disgust before they discover. While they were dancing Sakura and Temari looked for Zeroka. Sakura spotted him in the corner of the room with a whole bunch of women around him but he was staring at her with hungry eyes.

"Found him. South west corner the male with the brown hair and the gray eyes staring at me. He has a lot of women around him," Sakura whispered in her headset as she spun on top of the pole. Temari quickly looked towards the direction Sakura directed at.

_**With Gaara and Kankuro**_

Gaara looked at disgust at what his sisters had to do. He then directed his attention towards where Sakura had told them and he found the guy easily the guy was no more than thirty-five years of age. Gaara caught the guy staring at Sakura with lust and that made Gaara growled with anger.

Kankuro seeing this man staring at his younger sister like that made him want to kill merciless. Kankuro position his gun towards the man but a waited his orders from the leader of his squad.

_**With Sakura and Temari**_

"Alright Bloody Blossom and Wind Reaper need a short break!" the announcer yelled yet again in the microphone it took all of Sakura's self-control not to kill the announcer right there and then. Once Sakura and Temari left the stage the manger came towards them.

"Good job ladies. Though it could have been more better a little less clothing would have suffice as well. Anyways a young man requested you Miss Blossom," the manger added looking at Sakura. Sakura rose an eyebrow and asked who it was the manger told Sakura to follow him. Sakura already knowing where this will end up.

"Listen. I am headed towards the target. I have been requested and my guess it is Zeroka. Do not do anything reckless wait until I give my next orders," Sakura whispered the instructions as she passed people. The men looked at her like she was a very shiny new toy and they all want their way with her.

Sakura ended up standing in front of her target Zeroka Trance. He had told the women that were with him to leave him they did so reluctantly which in the inside Sakura was showing a face of utter disgust. _Do these women have any self-respect?_ Sakura questioned in her mind.

Zeroka stared at Sakura hungry lust in his eyes he was beyond drunk yet he still looked as though he had control. "Ah my blossom has arrived come here and sit next to me," Zeroka order Sakura not wanting to blow her cover did as she was told. "Come give me a personal dance," Zeroka asked Sakura knowing his meaning did as she was told and right after she satisfied him she asked to be excused.

"Kill that basterd now," Sakura ordered heading towards the dressing room where she changed quickly back to her ninja clothes. She then leaves though the window when she heard the screams. "He's dead!" Sakura smirked and left through the window letting the darkness consume her.

Sakura walks over where her siblings were waiting for her. Kankuro was checking things off about the mission which was his job and Temari back in her clothes was looking at the screaming people yelling about someone death.

Sakura walked over to Gaara who was leaning on the wall staring at the sky with a glare. She stood next to him and looked at the somewhat starry night sky. Gaara looked down at her for she was only a few inches shorter than he. "Good job tonight. I didn't even hear a sound when the gun was shot," Sakura congratulations Gaara. He nodded and asked," are you alright? He didn't touch you right? That basterd making you lap dance for him he disgusts me."

Sakura nodded and patted his arm. "Time to go," Sakura announced everyone nodded and ran to their bikes. On the way Sakura had to drop off the mission report to Akatsuki she ran into a person. "Sakura watch where you're going otherwise someone will kidnap you," a voice spoke to her gentle. Sakura looked up to meet with oxy eyes and a smirk. It reminded her about Sasuke. Yet this one was much older and had longer hair.

"Yes, Itachi and the kidnapper would have been you though," Sakura remarked smirking Itachi's smirk didn't faulted though it just grew which irate her even more. Itachi just patted her head and left with a simple good bye.

After that weird experience Sakura ran to Pein's office and turned in the papers seeing as though he wasn't there Sakura merely put it on his now clean desk and left the room. She ran out the building and onto her baby. She still had to pick her guardians and it is basically three in the morning. She had told her siblings that she would be home after she picked up her guardians they nodded and they left her on her own.

Sakura called Sasuke's cell phone and waited it to ring when she was outside the mansion's gate he picked up at the third ring.

"Hn?" Sasuke sleepy voice answered. "I am here at the gate ya think ya can open it for me?" Sakura asked knowing that she can easily jump it but that will lead to questions that would want answers that she cannot give.

"Your outside?" Sasuke voice asked her. He walked to his window where he can barely make out her figure because of the darkness. He yawned and walked over to a wall and presses a magical button that magically appears and the gates open for Sakura. Sakura rode her bike to the inside of the mansions outside door. She knocked and one of the nightly maids that work night sifted or lives there opened the door.

"May I help you?" a maid that looks like she is in her fifties asked. Sakura was about to answer was cut off by a monotone voice that filled the air. "She is here for them," Sasuke answered the maid got it and leaves leaving a shirtless Sasuke in front of Sakura.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked looking behind him. He just stared at her suspiciously. "What are you doing out so late?" Sasuke questions Sakura looked at him lazily. "Can't the questions wait? I'm in a hurry and I want as much shut eye as possible," Sakura asks Sasuke sighs. _What is with this girl that I do whatever she wants?_ Sasuke thought. "Hn," he looks away when the animals come down the stairs.

Once Daichi and Haru were back with Sakura, she looked towards Sasuke gratitude was shown in her eyes he understood and nodded towards her as she was walking out the door Sasuke trailing her.

"I didn't expect to see this"

Lunasakura: yes I am sadistic I have a twisted mind

Sakura: you ended it in a cliffy again!

Sasuke: I was in this one more

Lunasakura: plz review!


	7. the disease

Lunasakura: hey guys sorry it took so long but so far I missed two birthdays and I would like to wish Kankuro and Sakura a belated birthday even if Sakura's was in March. Don't judge me like that I didn't get around to wish her one!

Sasuke: Yea sure your were

Sakura: it's ok Lunasakura I know you mean well

Lunasakura: thanks and for the double special occasion I'll make this chapter somewhat longer than the others.

Sasuke: Lunasakura would like to thank the people that reviewed or did something that pleased her relating to her story.

Sakura: Lunasakura does not own Naruto.

Lunasakura: own with the story!

"**Animals talking"**

_**Animals thinking**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Inner talking/actions_

Regular

_It's not what you look at that matter,_

_It's what you see-Henry David Thoreau_

**CHAPTER 7**

_**RECAP**_

Once Daichi and Haru were back with Sakura, she looked towards Sasuke gratitude was shown in her eyes he understood and nodded towards her as she was walking out the door Sasuke trailing her.

"I didn't expect to see this"

_**END OF RECAP**_

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. He was lying back on the wall watching the scene with interest. Sakura recognized his voice immediately and she turned towards the voice with a smirk and Sasuke noticed and scowled and turn to the figure dressed in black.

"Itachi, what do you want?" Sasuke growled out Sakura did a side way glance towards him. "Don't worry foolish little I just got here," Itachi stated coming from the shadows he came out looking like Sakura saw him a few minutes ago. When he stood in front of the two Sakura looked back and forth between Sasuke and Itachi._ I see the resemblance is quite remarkable_ Sakura thought looking between the two siblings. She sense Itachi catching her staring but she knew Sasuke couldn't.

_Wow those two are smoking hot! I think I'm in love with two gods! Look at them! Even when they look like they are arguing they are hot I think I might melt! _

_Who are you?_ Sakura asked mentally confused though she didn't show it on the outside.

_I'm your inner silly. __My what? __Your inner your smart I'm your - __ my monster? I knew I was going insane it was only a matter of time. __You're not insane yet and I am not a monster and pay attention they just stopped arguing._

Sakura snapped back to the reality that is not her mind. She stared at the two siblings in front of her. Sasuke was scowling turning his head and talked to Ikuto while Itachi stared at Sakura raising an eyebrow.

"Itachi," Sakura greeted with a nod Itachi smirked and Sasuke quickly glanced between Sakura and Itachi. _How does she know Itachi's name? Do they know each other? _ Sasuke thought staring at Sakura and Itachi just then a weasel came up Itachi shoulder. (**A/N: I couldn't help it I was tempted!)** "**Itachi you returned. Welcome back**," the weasel spoke then looked towards everyone else he stared at Sakura. "**Aren't you pretty young thing? How is your siblings I heard so much about you Sakura-Chan**," the weasel commented Sakura and her guardians stared at him confusingly.

"My apologies Sakura-Chan this is Tashi he is my guardian," Itachi explained while glancing at Tashi the weasel nodded and bowed as his excuse to leave and left quickly to who knows where.

"I didn't expect you to be at my house Sakura. I assumed you left to your siblings or could you not resist me and had to come see me?" Itachi smirked Sasuke looked confused but glared towards his brother for what Itachi had said.

Sakura waved Itachi off and smirked. "As I didn't expect you to be Sasuke's brother and I came to pick my guardians up I didn't come to see you when I just saw you a moment ago you sick pervert," Sakura commented then she glanced at Sasuke direction to see him glaring at the two.

"How do you know her Itachi?" Sasuke asked coming closer to Sakura and was coming in between the two. Itachi smirked at his brother protectiveness towards the young girl and decided to amuse himself for a little bit.

"She is my lover little brother," Itachi stated with a serious face but in the inside was laughing hard at watching his little brother face go pale and flush and an unbelievable expression went across his pale face and disbelief was present in his oxy eyes. His hands where clenching and unclenching. _This can't be true not Sakura He can't already have her_ Sasuke thought.

When Sakura heard what Itachi said to Sasuke she had a coughing fit she went in front of Sasuke and punched Itachi in his pretty face (**A/N: Don't worry about Itachi's face he wasn't hurt badly and it didn't damage his face**) Itachi stumbled back holding his jar while staring at Sakura with a smirk.

"Don't say stupid things Itachi you know my brothers and Temari would murder you for that comment," Sakura warned Itachi raised an eyebrow at her behavior and glanced towards a very confused Sasuke then at a very angry Sakura and grinned.

Sakura noticing Itachi grinned and mischievous look in his oxy eyes was suddenly warily. "Itachi," Sakura said in a warning tone. Itachi grin widen the guardians just sat there and watched the exchange with interest.

"Sakura, do you think I am worried what your brothers and your sister might do if they found out about our forbidden love?" Itachi asked serious but he and Sakura knew it was for Itachi's own amusement towards tormenting his younger brother.

"Drop the act Itachi I know your faking it," Sasuke growled out angrily towards his brother for flirting with his girl. _Wait since when was Sakura my girl? It does sound nice though My girl _Sasuke thought smirking. Itachi sighed at his ruined fun.

"How do you really know Sakura?" Sasuke asked suspiciously Sakura and Itachi exchanged a quick glance. Sasuke doesn't know about Akatsuki and they want to keep it that way for as long as they can.

"He knows and works with my older brother Sasori that's how we met. I went to work with Sasori one day and I met Itachi when I got lost and he helped me find my brother and I known him since. I never expected to have his younger brother in any of my classes," Sakura answered she did told the truth that's how she and Itachi met.

"You mean that guy with the red hair? That stopped by and used to pick up Itachi? He is your brother? How many siblings do you have?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi at first then at Sakura.

"There are five of us but since we were separated from Sasori there are only four of us. Gaara and I are twins he is older by hours. Kankuro is about two years older than me and Temari is three years older than I am. Sasori is ten years older than I am making him the oldest," Sakura answered.

"Where is he then?" Sasuke questioned Sakura looked up sadly towards Itachi and Sasuke caught the exchanged and narrowed his eyes. Itachi decided to answer. "He is away. Actually we don't know when he is coming back he left a few years ago actually," Itachi answered Sakura didn't speak or meet Sasuke's eyes.

"I didn't know," Sasuke started but Sakura put her hand up to stop him and looked at him with sad emerald eyes. Sasuke felt his chest clenched at the sight.

The sun started to rise and Sakura checked her black watch that was amazingly placed on her right wrist and whistled. "Guess that means no shut eyes it is about six-thirty and schools starts in an hour. Well I have to call Temari she is probably up and ready," Sakura spoke out loud to no one in particular but pulled out her black sidekick and texted Temari to pick her up.

"**Sasuke I think it would be wise to get ready for school today seeing as though you only got a few minutes of sleeping,**" Ikuto advised Sasuke but Sasuke just "hned" him as a refusal to leaving Sakura with his brother.

"**Sakura aren't you tired?**" Daichi asked Sasuke looked over at a perfectly normal Sakura that didn't seem tired or that the fact that she pulled an all nighter but looked like she had a perfectly well rested sleep.

"No I am not I feel fine and normal why do you ask?" Sakura asked with a normal voice. Haru looked at her confused and he tilted his wolf head and gave a wolf grin. "**Because you just pulled an all nighter and don't look tired at all**," Haru explained with that Sasuke stared at Sakura with his oxy eyes and stared at her expectally.

"Oh this is normal I rarely don't sleep a lot," Sakura answered shrugging Itachi knew both the reasons why she didn't sleep but if Sasuke asked she will only be able to give one.

_I have a feeling that Sasuke going to ask why. __Actually he probably is and since I am you I know why but you can't tell him about being a ninja no matter what __Thanks like I didn't know that already. __Just saying. __You are almost useless. __Your calling yourself useless how pathetic!__ Leave me alone you demonic creature!__ I am not a demonic creature I am you or your inner personality I say and do what you really feel. __How corny. Good bye weird corny insane voice_ Sakura mentally stated.

She felt Sasuke's stared a while ago but didn't really acknowledge it. Then a car was heard coming closer to the house. Sakura looked out of the now open door to see a black porche park in front of the Uchiha mansion. Sakura looked at it strangely she knew her siblings didn't have a black shiny nice porche yet.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked the two boys who just shrugged at the question causing Sakura to twitch her right eye. "How do you not know when who it is when they are in your front porch?" Sakura scolded angrily while she stared at the black in front of them.

"I wonder who it might be," Itachi asked looking towards the car Sasuke moved closer to Sakura which Sakura thought was cute with all his protectiveness but Sakura shook her head. _I can't let myself be attached to them none of them its weakness I can't have them hold me back. It's not safe for them for none of them. I can't let myself become attached to Sasuke I can't have feelings for him or it will it will turn badly. I can't let them close I have to stop myself. __Admit it you like him there is nothing wrong with it.__ There is a whole lot wrong with it what happens if one day he finds out? What if he doesn't accept us? We CAN'T get attached only our family. Our siblings only they know our pain. __Maybe we need to be attached you know our humanity is leaving us. This disease is not going to cure if you keep shutting everyone out!__ The disease is incurable and no one can help it. __That is what Isabel said before she died.__ What? Did you know Isabel? __No I didn't I don't think I did I can't remember.__ It's our duty not to get attached and I stand by the mission __is the mission worth the humanity that is left inside of you? Your sick Sakura not only is the humanity slowly driving you insane but you have another sickness I can feel it.__ I know I can feel it inside of me _Sakura talked to her inner then when she came back to reality she started coughing.

"Sakura are you alright?" Itachi and Sasuke asked in unison panicking Sakura continued to cough to the point she was coughing up blood. Her eyes widen at the sight then a car door opened and a voice was heard.

"Is she ok?" Sakura tired to look over to the stranger but she saw were black spots covering her view. Then it all turned black.

Sakura woke up and sat down she was near water she could hear it with her ninja senses and she saw she was lying on grass and in the middle of a forest like meadow. She stood up to see she was in her all black ninja outfit. Then there was noise moving and she got defensive stance.

She noticed a girl wearing a black dress coming towards her until she was a few feet away from Sakura that Sakura thought she was staring at a mirror but she knew better.

_Who are you?_ Sakura asked staring intently at the girl that just smiled and pointed at Sakura. _I'm you silly_ the girl responded smiling at Sakura showing her white teeth and her emerald eyes sparkled in amusement.

_You're the inner aren't you?_ Sakura asked the girl came closer as Sakura went back keeping a distance incase this was all a trick. The girl just smiled and disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura in a blink of an eye.

_There is no need to be caution with me Sakura I know you because I am you so I know all about you I am like your mirror. I am what you are not or rather I act like you would love to_ the girl spoke staring at Sakura's emotionless eyes. The girl smiled softy while Sakura just stared.

_You don't have to pretend with me Sakura I understand. Sakura someone is going to melt that ice you have surrounded your heart in it's only a matter of time _the girl spoke looking at Sakura with a serious face. Sakura scoffed at the comment.

_Yea right and I don't have ice in my heart its perfectly normal and I don't need anyone to touch my heart I am perfectly content with my life and being attached and emotion is weakness_ Sakura spoke emotionlessly with a blank face the inner stare in disbelief.

_Is killing at usually a daily bases a life you want to live? Since when is showing emotion and being attached to someone a weakness? The last time I remember is that being attached to someone is a good thing and it improves you instead of weaken you _the girl yelled angrily towards Sakura. Sakura noticed that the skies darken and that the clouds where gray and it was a dark place not the peaceful meadow it was before.

_It happens to __**her**__ and looked what happen she ended up dead like a fool I told her not to get attached and she ended up dead leaving me alone in a place like that with the enemy surrounding me. I was alive because Sasori found me in the right moment and saved me. Orochimaru killed her and I will have my revenge he made me an avenger and I learned from the academy that emotion is weakness and that weakness holds you back and will get you killed _Sakura responded the same line that the academy had told them about weakness and the fact that she saw her partner fall dead during a mission her partner was her best friend since they enter the academy and to see her partner fall took a toll on Sakura and that was the beginning of all the terrible things that happened to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the mirror image of herself only happier and lively she was colorful and Sakura couldn't be happy like the mirror it wasn't fair after everything that happened she doesn't deserve to be happy she doesn't deserve to be alive that's probably why she is slowly dying inside.

It seemed to Sakura that death is the only thing that will be peaceful in her life. The mirror went to touch Sakura but as she did the girl disappeared. Sakura felt herself drift away from her mind and land in a nightmare. Death was everywhere and Sakura was in the middle of it.

**With Sasuke and Itachi and the mysterious guy outside of Sakura's mind**

Sasuke, Itachi, and the mysterious stranger that has red hair were waiting outside the room that had Sakura in it. Sasuke was pacing back and forth waiting for news of the bubble gum haired girl.

Itachi was on the phone most likely talking to Sakura's siblings. The stranger was sitting down head in his hands waiting news of the girl. Sasuke ran a hand through his chicken ass hair impatiently.

Sakura's guardians were with her and they stared worriedly at their charge with concern. When Sakura started to whimper they ran to tell the males that were outside.

"What's wrong is she ok? Is she awake?" Sasuke asked concern lacing in his voice. Itachi looked wryly and surprised at his brother for Sasuke never showed any emotion when it came to anybody not after the accident he had when he was younger.

**"She seems to be having a nightmare she is whimpering and whispering the words "no" and "stop it" apparently its damaging her and it seems to be getting worse go and get a doctor quickly,"** Daichi informed before anyone could leave they all heard screaming and ran into the room to see Sakura trashing around in the bed and screaming like she was being tortured.

Haru ran full speed to get a doctor or a nurse to come and help Sakura he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. All the others could do it hold Sakura down so she wouldn't hurt herself with all the trashing. It was a struggle to hold her down for her strength was very impressive for her height.

"NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE! NO! NOT HER! SASORI HELP ME! SASORI NO! STOP IT! NO! DON'T HURT THEM! NOT THEM!" Sakura screamed Sasuke stared at Sakura's pained expression and his chest clenched once again and just held her down.

The nurse came in and quickly put a calm injection inside Sakura but after Sakura just whimpered and still had the pain expression still visible on her face. The doctor that treated her came out of the room after kicking the boys out.

"So what is wrong with her?" Itachi asked the doctor only to be looked at weirdly. "Are you part of her family? This only for her family to hear I'm afraid," the doctor stated. The mysterious man rose and stared at the doctor with reddish brown eyes.

"I am part of her family tell me what is wrong with her," the male demanded the doctor sensed the authority and complied. "It appears that she is suffering from a disease that is causing her into depression and it is next to impossible to cure. The blood seems to be from a fight she has either she recently had or a scar from the past and it seems she is slowly on the road to insanity and it is talking about death as we speak in her sleep. The way to keep her sanity is to make her happy and keep her mind off of anything depressing," the doctor diagnosed looking back the room that held the young girl.

Sasuke and the rest of the males stared at disbelief at what they just heard. _This couldn't be happening not now and not with her! _Sasuke thought staring at the door where the emerald eyed girl lay.

"Making her happy is next to impossible. She hasn't cracked a smile for years now," a voice spoke from behind the males they turn to see three figures staring at them. The doctor looked in disbelief. "She is only fifteen as the records show she has no previously serious illness to show this much pain," the doctor fumbled looking at Sakura's siblings.

"A lot can happen in fifteen years doctor," Kankuro answered walking towards the door where his young sister lay in a sleeping slumber only quietly whimpering. "What did you give her?" Temari asked looking at the doctor with a questioning look.

"Just pain medications," the doctor explained Temari shook her head and looked towards her sister. "It won't work. Sakura's body will refuse it and it will just lay waste. Only her medications will work on her body for it has grown accused to it," Temari explained injecting Sakura with something before the doctor questioned Sakura's whimpers ceased and there was only breathing heard.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Gaara voice spoke everyone turned to see who he was speaking to only to reply with Temari and Kankuro going pale at the sight.

"Indeed it has"

Lunasakura: that is the longest I written!

Sakura: you have a thing for cliffy don't you?

Lunasakura: yep my speciality. I know I'm sadistic

Sasuke: Hn.

Lunasakura: shut up Sasuke at least I put you here more. Oh and readers I apologize if it was difficult to read. As for the itachiXsakura it was for full amusement. Nothing is going to happen between them.

Sasusaku: review!!!!

Lunasakura: until next time!


	8. suprise

Lunasakura: hey guys! Its Chapter 8 finally! I know I have been quite a sadist person lately but I'll try not to be this time and by the way if anybody has realized this I am at no point following a plot I am making this as I go along so that's why it is taking so long.

Sasuke: valid excuse

Sakura: as long as you're writing is fine with me

Lunasakura: disclaimer please!

Sasusaku: Lunasakura does not own Naruto!

Lunasakura: on with the story!

"**Animals talking"**

_**Animals thinking**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Inner talking/actions_

Regular

_You only get one chance at life so make it a good one_

_**RECAP**_

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Gaara voice spoke everyone turned to see who he was speaking to only to reply with Temari and Kankuro going pale at the sight.

"Indeed it has"

_**END OF RECAP**_

The man stood up and stared at Gaara with his reddish brown eyes. "How have you been?" the man spoke staring at the Gaara with serious eyes. "We have been fine where have you been? Sakura could've been a hell a lot better if you were there too," Kankuro lashed out toward the man. Temari just stared in disbelief at the sight of the man.

"I know but I had things that were important and it concerned your safety so I had to get it done right?" the man asked shutting Kankuro up. There was noise coming from the room. Everyone ran into the room at the same time before a nurse could come and kick them out for making too much noise.

Sakura was laying there her face was pale and her pink lips were losing color basically her face was flushed. Her pink hair was spread on the pillow it even in her condition she to Sasuke looked like a sleeping angel.

The red headed man went and checks Sakura's IV and her medical charts and frowned at what he saw. _Damn I didn't realise it gotten this bad_ the young man thought.

Sakura eyes fluttered open revealing her bright emerald eyes. Everyone crowded around her. Her eyes moved slowly and landed on the young man her lips parted.

"Sasori?" her voice seemed to be distant Sasori moved closer and gave Sakura a sad smile. "I'm here now, baby. It`s all going to be ok now," Sasori tried to get Sakura to sleep which was utterly useless since Sakura heard Sasori voice she sat up quickly and jumped him.

"Sakura! You`re not supposed to do that while you're still recovering!" Sasuke lectured though Sakura just hung on to Sasori like a baby and he was carrying her.

"I'm fine! Saso-Nii you`re back!" Sakura yelled hugging Sasori tighter. Gaara went next to Sakura and Sasori making sure Sakura wouldn't fall. Itachi was standing next to a worried Sasuke. Ikuto, Haru, Daichi, Isamu, Kairi, and Hajime sat down. Temari and Kankuro just watched the scene with blank faces.

"Itachi nice to see you again and young Sasuke wow you have grown just like the rest of ya I sure missed a lot huh?" Sasori stated staring at the group Sakura still hanging on him like a monkey.

"**This is irrating I need to know who you are so I can make sure you are not a threat to Sakura,"**__Haru stated coming close to Sasori. Sasori turned towards the animal and gave a smirk while bending over to be at eye level with him Sakura still holding on to him went to his back.

"Sasori Haruno, I am Sakura's eldest brother also brother to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara," Sasori introduce himself to Haru. Haru nodded and Sasori pat Haru's head.

"So you are Sakura's brother? How do we know your telling the truth?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Temari decided to speak up for this one. "Sakura would have been able to tell the difference," Temari explained to that Sasuke's oxy eyes travelled to the pinkette hanging on Sasori's back.

Sasuke went over and grabbed Sakura off of Sasori's back. This action made Sakura to be caught off guard and she became stunned and she just stared at Sasuke with big green eyes.

To Sasuke Sakura felt like a feather she didn't weigh a thing so it was easy to put her back in bed. He knew it was for the best for if a nurse came by she would have been fuming with anger.

When Sakura finally came to it she was already in the white hospital bed staring at the oxy eyes in front of her. Sasuke tucked Sakura in just in time for the nurse came in and saw everyone in the room and was about to a fit.

"Why are you all in here? There are too many people here! All of you out! The girl needs to rest!" the old nurse started yelling. Itachi being well Itachi decided to charm the middle age woman.

"You are absolutely right. I mean what in the world were we thinking? Though we were worried about friend here she is awfully sick. Do you think you could forgive us?" Itachi asked in husky voice the nurse stared at him with eyes of amazement then she started blushing.

"Of course as a matter of fact why don't you stay here since you're so worried about the young dear," the nurse suggested Itachi nodded. "Thank you madam I gladly appreciated it," Itachi thanked making the woman swoon while checking Sakura's medical record.

The nurse frowned at the records. "These records seem strange. Who is your doctor here dear?" the nurse asked Sakura.

"I was her doctor but I had to leave for business a while ago," Sasori introduced the nurse frowned then Temari decided to answer. "We didn't have a regular doctor we just moved in yesterday," Temari answered the nurse nodded looking the records.

"You are in terrible condition! You are sick aren't you sweetheart?"The nurse asked Sakura and her siblings tensed up at the question. Sasuke and the rest looked confused.

"What do you mean she is sick?" Sasuke asked confused but with an emotionless face on. The nurse looked at him with curious eyes. "You don't know she –"the woman was interrupted by Sakura.

"There is no need to tell them they have nothing to do with this it is personal information and the sickness is more mental than anything else. I would advise you not to speak a word about this in front of them. Do I make myself clear?" Sakura spoke in such authority that the nurse nodded not going further into the conversation.

"I want to know Sakura. I want to know what is wrong with you," Sasuke spoke clearly and frustrated. Sakura raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"There is no need to know the information," Sakura used her emotionless voice Sasuke stared into her emerald eyes and basically glared causing Sakura to flinch in the inside.

"I need to know what is wrong with you Sakura," Sasuke coldly stated staring straight into her eyes. No one dared interrupt they were all too busy watching the scene in front of them.

"Since you are stubborn I will not say now but I can promise you that I will tell you later when I see fit do you understand?" Sakura asked Sasuke not really liking the answer just stared and finally nodded.

Then a woman came in she had blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes she looked exactly like. "Lady Tsunade! You're here?" Sasori asked Sakura stared at them in confusion.

"Tsunade-Sama why are you here?" Sakura asked staring at the woman. Tsunade looked at Sakura expectantly.

"I work at the hospital as a doctor. I didn't expect you to be here though. Let's see what is wrong with yo-"Tsunade stopped in the middle of the sentence when she stare at Sakura's records with wide-eyes.

_This can't be! She is just like her!_ Tsunade thought then looked at Sakura's eyes and comprehending what Sakura was saying and didn't speak anything of the records.

"**When can she leave?**" Haru asked while staring at Sakura who was closing her eyes. Tsunade looked serious for a minute then nodded. "She needs to rest she will be able to leave in two days when I can see what is completely wrong with her," Tsunade answered.

Sakura started to get up only to get pushed down by everyone and she frowned at them all. "I am fine now let me get up. I need to go to school," Sakura argued pushing her up and pushing everyone's hands with her insane strength.

"I said I was fine. Now if you will excuse me I need to get ready," Sakura stated walking out more like stumbling. Sasuke got angry and ran after her. He found her holding the wall while breathing hard.

He walked up to her and stood beside her while she tried to catch her breath Sakura clung to the wall and was bent over coughing lightly._ How did it get worse? It wasn't this bad before _Sakura thought her eyes widen when she coughed she saw a terrible horror.

_Blood?! _She thought as she clenched her fist tightly. She felt herself go weak and she was sliding down until a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"What the?" Sakura was interrupted when she saw the face of the owner of the arms that are around her. His face was laced with concern his oxy eyes stared down at her worriedly.

"You need to lay down, Sakura. You are not well," Sasuke instructed with a soft voice that Sakura's eyes soften and with the hand that didn't have blood lightly touched his cheek.

Sasuke shock from her action had his eyes widen and lips slightly apart. They were so busy they didn't sense anybody there. The person smirked and looked at the two young kids with eyes of amusement.

"Well well what do we have here? I heard Sakura being sick and I find this?" the person had the decency enough to say interrupting the young couple (**a/n: don't get your hopes up kids they are not a couple YET)** both Sasuke and Sakura turned to the owner of the voice.

Sakura's eyes widen and she pushed Sasuke back lightly and bowed to the new person. Sasuke frowned and looked at the new person with a glare. The new guy chuckled and Sakura looked up for a moment.

"Sakura I expected more defiance from you but the question I am wondering is who might this young man be? He does resemble Itachi don't you think?" the man spoke causing Sakura to growl.

"What do you want Pein-Sama?" Sakura growled out Pein smirked and came closer to Sakura. Sasuke not really liking this guy pulled Sakura to his chest and glared a death glare towards Pein.

"It seems that you have been attached to something. What did you learn from attachment from Haku?"** (a/n: I know Haku is a boy but for my story's sake he will be a girl. Case closed.)** Pein frowned and spoke in a serious expression. Sakura started shaking with anger.

"Don't you ever. EVER. Speak her name that way again," Sakura said in a deadly voice. Causing Sasuke to flinch at the sound. Pein shrugged and came close to Sakura but then at that exact moment something broke throw the window.

"Basterd get away from her! How dare you come near her when she is weak and doesn't sense anything right?" the man that looked like Pein ran towards Sakura but not before Sakura pushed Sasuke back away from her.

Sakura then kicked the basterd that was really an imposter but the imposter was fast because Sakura's senses were slower than usual but faster than any of the normal people.

"Sssakura-Chan it's nice to see you again," The man spoke causing Sakura to growl and making her blood boil. "I knew it was you the moment I heard you say **her **name," Sakura spit out.

"Orochimaru"

Lunasakura: that took longer than expected!

Sakura: yes it did

Lunasakura: I have exams next week so it might be a longer update so I'll start typing it up now.

Sasuke: Hn. We want to thank the people who reviewed and if any of them have a question about what will happen in the future it will all be told in due time.

Sakura: I think that was Sasuke's longest sentence o.o

Lunasakura: I'm surprised too.

Sasusaku: Review please!!!!!!!! Reviews make me want to update sooner!!!


	9. orochimaru?

Lunasakura: it is getting good!

Sakura: well you are doing this without planning so what do you expect?

Sasuke: she doesn't have any more excuses she is off of school for the summer

Lunasakura: whatever Sasuke! I'll try! Jeshzum do your job!

Sasusaku: Lunasakura does NOT own Naruto or Sasuke by Eddie Rath!

"**Animals talking"**

_**Animals thinking**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Inner talking/actions_

Regular

* * *

Life is too interesting to waste worrying over little things.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

_**RECAP**_

"Sssakura-Chan it's nice to see you again," The man spoke causing Sakura to growl and making her blood boil. "I knew it was you the moment I heard you say **her **name," Sakura spit out.

"Orochimaru"

_**END OF RECAP**_

Orochimaru smirked and went back to his normal body. He looked at Sakura with his snake eyes.

Sakura looked beyond pissed and Sasuke held Sakura even tighter._ What the hell is going on?_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura to see that her eyes never left Orochimaru's.

Sakura's body boiled with anger._ What is he doing here? Damn basterd I want to kill him now!_ Sakura thought as her body began to move closer to Orochimaru. Sakura's eyes were murderous.

Sasuke tried to hold her back but it was to no use Sakura had broken though his grip with her abnormal strength. Sasuke just stared at the scene with cautious eyes.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out to the young pink haired girl. Sakura stopped in her tracks when she heard Sasuke`s voice why? She didn't know.

"Sakura, you are still recovering don't do anything. Ikuto I know you can hear me. We need help pronto," Sasuke voiced causing Sakura to growl in annoyance. Orochimaru smirked at this.

"My, My I didn't think that Sakura would listen to another person that isn't in a higher position than her. It is a surprise," Orochimaru spoke with interest eyeing Sasuke. Sakura saw this and growled angrily causing Orochimaru took look at her.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him! He's MINE," Sakura growled with hate towards Orochimaru while she pulled Sasuke behind her. Pein moved beside Sakura and Sasuke held Sakura by her waist keeping her from jumping onto Orochimaru.

The sound of footsteps echoing through the hallway and blurs beside Sakura and Pein were visible. The blurs were Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sasori, and Itachi. They were in front of Sakura and Pein while Sasuke was in the back watching.

Their guardians appeared beside them. Ikuto was in Sasuke's side in a flash and was growling at Orochimaru. Daichi and Haru were in defensive mood and stared at Sakura for further directions. Everyone else's guardians where beside them and watching Orochimaru.

Tsunade appeared and looked at the group curiously then at Orochimaru where she looked pissed off to the max. Orochimaru gave a sicking smile towards her and mocked a bow.

"Why hello Tsunade it's been a long time hasn't it? How have you been?" Orochimaru asked looking at Tsunade. Tsunade scoffed then fully glared at Orochimaru.

"It has and I have been very well thank you. Now why the hell are you here?" Tsunade glared. Orochimaru faked being hurt.

"Now Tsunade you know very well that I am here for the girl. I have to finish what I started. It's in the prophecy that I kill her after all I can't have anyone to stand in my way now can I?" Orochimaru explained. Sakura's siblings hissed in anger.** (A/N: can people hiss in anger? Oh well)**

"Like hell will we let you get near her!" Kankuro yelled Hajime barked in agreement. Sakura made a hiss sound and everyone turned to her to see her eyes getting into a darker green.

"Orochimaru, I am going to kill you. I am going to kill you for murdering my parents and the rest of my family in front of my eyes. I am going to kill you if you lay a finger on the people I care about again," Sakura stated her eyes seemed to be on fire.

Orochimaru was about to retort when a blur came and a man with silver hair and glasses appeared Orochimaru. He had a presence of an evil minion. He was Orochimaru personal medic.

"Kabuto," Itachi commented Kabuto seemed to look at the group for the first time and he smirked when he saw Sakura. Then he looked at Itachi and frowned towards him.

"Itachi? Now what do we owe for this presence of yours and Sasori! Sasori it's been a while how have you been and Gaara you seemed to looking stronger that is what it is expected of Sasori's youngest brother and Sakura-Chan twin. Sakura-Chan you are growing beautifully," Kabuto smirked. Everyone started to twitch at Kabuto's words.

"I'll Chan your butt!" Sakura yelled trying to break free of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke gave Kabuto a death glare causing Kabuto to flinch and turn to Orochimaru.

"Who is the boy?" Kabuto whispered to Orochimaru as Orochimaru eyed Sasuke and Sakura. "Apparently he is Itachi's young brother. The resemblance is remarkable isn't it?" Orochimaru spoke back. Kabuto nodded and looked back at Sasuke and Sakura.

"They do make an adorable pair don't they? An assassin and a brother of an assassin. It's a match made in heaven all there is left to do is make the little brother into an assassin and they will have a killer family!" Kabuto smirk causing Sakura and Itachi to growl.

Sasuke stood there not knowing what that man, Kabuto, was saying. _Who is an assassin? Sakura? Itachi? Are they both assassins and they didn't tell me?_ Sasuke pondered and stared at the scene in front of him with confusion his grip on Sakura tightens without him realising it.

"I'll make you regret saying that," Itachi spoke while Sakura smirked knowing for a fact that Itachi will make Kabuto suffer a fate worse than death.

"You're in trouble. You're in for it now!" Sakura gave a sadistic grin while looking at Kabuto. Sasuke looked confused and stared at both Sakura and Itachi. Itachi caught his brother eyes.

"What is going on? What are they talking about?" Sasuke asked in annoyance he stared at his brother.

"Oh so he doesn't know? He doesn't know that the girl he is holding is a killer and can kill him in a few seconds and his brother is also a killer and has been holding it a secret? What a shame a pity actually," Kabuto spoke.

Sasuke was silent and was thinking of what Kabuto just told him. Sakura was becoming nervous. She felt Sasuke grip loosens around her waist. Sakura froze into place she didn't want Sasuke to be involved in this.

Ikuto looked up to Sasuke. He saw Sasuke analyzing the information in detail. _OK let see Sakura and Itachi are both killers. Since Sakura is an assassin that means so are her siblings making almost everyone in this room a somewhat killer. Why Sakura though? She is sick though it seems that her body is becoming weaker and apparently these two men want to take her. Do I want them to take her? That would take away the danger she causes_ Sasuke thought and then looked at her. She looked fragile to him and he shook his head.

_No I don't want them to take her. She is one of the only people I feel comfortable with. I don't care if she is a killer and she hasn't done anything bad yet. Plus I feel the need to protect her and the need to have her by my side. I have decided she is not going anywhere with these guys_ Sasuke thought then he looked at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Leave. You're not going to take her away," Sasuke emotionlessly said causing everyone to stare at him. Orochimaru and Kabuto with disbelief and everyone else in worry.

"Think about it though we take her away then you're out of danger and you'll won't have to see her anymore," Kabuto spoke Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"It wouldn't matter I would still have an assassin with me at home. Or did you already forget that Itachi is my brother? I also don't want Sakura with the likes of you," Sasuke retorted in disgust.

Orochimaru saw that there was no way to get Sakura so he hissed then turned to Kabuto. "Kabuto," Orochimaru called. Kabuto looked towards the snake man understanding and nodded.

"It ssseemss that we cannot come for you today SSSSSakura but rest assssured that we will get you ssssoon enough. Good bye ssssweet heart and you too young man," Orochimaru hissed causing Sakura to twitch.

"Like hell do I want to be with you. Homo Pedophile, I also don't want to know what you and your gay assistant Kabuto together, gross," Sakura spoke in disgust.

Orochimaru smirked then spoke as he and Kabuto disappear. "Ssssoon enough Sssakura you will join us," Orochimaru faded away.

Once everyone was sure that the intruders left they relaxed. Sasuke let Sakura go and lay against the wall Ikuto next to him. **Hey Sasuke how are you doing?** Ikuto asked Sasuke looked over to him. "Hn," Sasuke answered going back to his old speaking habits. Ikuto nodded know it meant that he was ok.

Tsunade looked back to Sasuke then to a quiet Sakura. She walked to Sakura and started to check on her. "You need rest. How much sleep did you get last night?" Tsunade asked Sakura looked at her siblings and nodded.

"She got no sleep last night," Sasuke answered petting Ikuto's head and stared at Tsunade while Sakura looked at him. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. "And how would you know this?" Tsunade asked Sasuke sighed.

"She came to pick up her guardians around three or four something in the morning and was with me until the sun rose and the fact that she saw my brother beforehand tells she was out all night," Sasuke analyzed.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "She was out doing a mission," Pein answered looking at Tsunade. Tsunade nodded the excuse and looked towards the young siblings. Sasori picked Sakura up and was holding her bridal style. Sakura rested her head on Sasori's shoulder.

"Take her home and make sure she rests," Tsunade advised. Kankuro looked at her. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Kankuro asked Tsunade looked at him expectantly. "Shouldn't you? Also school starts in five minutes. I can be late I am the principle while you are the students," Tsunade explained Kankuro shrugged.

"We should go, Sasuke," Itachi suggested then looked at Sasuke. "Hn," Sasuke answered and got off the wall and started walking away. "Wait," Sakura quietly commanded making Sasuke stop.

"Is it possible if Sasuke stay with me for awhile longer?" Sakura asked looking at the three adults. Pein shrugged," he already knows about us as long as he keeps his mouth shut we don't have to kill him. I have to go, bye" Pein disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade nodded," yes I suppose so. I`ll give you both excuse absents but I expect to see the rest of you at school do I make self clear?" the other siblings nodded.

Sasori looked at Itachi then at Sakura who was staring at him. "He can but it's up to him if he wants to," Sasori told Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked," Can you stay with me longer?"

"Aa," Sasuke answered turning around and walking back to Sakura. Sakura gave a small smile. "Rare," Temari said the three other siblings nodded. Sasuke frowned at them.

"Sakura never asks for anything. So it is rare," Temari explained. "Hn," Sasuke responded.

_**Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke**_

_**I represent Uchihaa most awesome of ninjas**_

_**Poor master splinter ultimate winter **_

_**Force to offend ya I'm not Kyuubi**_

_**My Claws they would end ya**_

_**Pause to remember**_

_**SASUKE!**__** - **_Sasuke took out his blackberry phone and checked to see who it was. Everyone started chuckling. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at them but answered anyways.

"SASUKE!" A voice came out of the phone causing everyone started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Dobe, what do you want?" Sasuke answered ignoring everyone who was laughing.

"Are you coming to school today?" Naruto asked Sasuke sighed. "Hn," Sasuke answered. "What do you mean no?" Naruto yelled. "I got an excuse absence, Dobe, later" Sasuke explained. "Alright bye teme!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke hung up.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!"Kankuro whispered causing everyone to start laughing. Sasuke frowned but he heard a feminine laugh that sounded like bells. Everyone stop laughing to stare at a laughing Sakura.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled causing everyone to start laughing again. Sasuke smirked at her. He like the way she screamed his name. _I wonder what it would sound like to hear her moan my name?_ Sasuke smirked at the thought.

"I love your theme song little brother. Where did you get it?" Itachi asked Sasuke shrugged. "Custom made for me," Sasuke answered.

**I like it! It's cool! **Haru barked out grinning Daichi and Ikuto nodded. Sakura was still giggling and nodded.

"I think we should go," Gaara spoke walking away and everyone followed. Sasuke was by Sakura who grabbed Sasuke's Blackberry and was looking for his ringtone.

* * *

Lunasakura- done! And yes Sasuke thought perverted cause I wanted him to!

Sasuke- I got a ringtone that is custom made for me?

Lunasakura- yea I found it on youtube!

Sakura- I like it!

Lunasakura- yea so I finished chapter 9 finally! Stay tune!

Sasusaku- REVIEW!


	10. Sakura's fun

Lunasakura: hey guys sorry for the long update!

Sasuke: Hn. No excuse

Sakura: Sasuke! You shouldn't be so mean to her as long as she updated right?

Sasuke: Hn.

Lunasakura: I would love to give props to the people that reviewed!

Sakura: Lunasakura does NOT own Naruto or any songs presented they belong to their rightful owners. The song is called Stand my ground by Within temptation.

"**Animals talking"**

_Animals thinking_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Inner thinking/ actions

Regular

* * *

**Life is like a can of sardines- all of us is looking for the key.**

**ALAN BENNETT**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

_**RECAP**_

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled causing everyone to start laughing again. Sasuke smirked at her. He like the way she screamed his name. _I wonder what it would sound like to hear her moan my name?_ Sasuke smirked at the thought.

"I love your theme song little brother. Where did you get it?" Itachi asked Sasuke shrugged. "Custom made for me," Sasuke answered.

**I like it! It's cool! **Haru barked out grinning Daichi and Ikuto nodded. Sakura was still giggling and nodded.

"I think we should go," Gaara spoke walking away and everyone followed. Sasuke was by Sakura who grabbed Sasuke's Blackberry and was looking for his ringtone.

_**END OF RECAP**_

When they finally was back to Sakura's hospital room everyone was hanging out while Sakura snuck into the bathroom to change out of the hospital clothes and into the ones she was wearing beforehand.

"Sakura are you done changing yet?" Temari asked knocking on the hospital bathroom door. Temari heard a THUMP and a load of mumbled curses coming from the other end of the bathroom.

Sakura knew that the group was waiting for Sakura that was still in the bathroom changing to her regular clothes apparently she doesn't really like hospitals they smelled like antiseptic and people dying. She hated that smell so Sakura was in the bathroom changing from hospital gowns even though she had shorts and a bra on it still was uncomfortable.

"ALMOST!" Sakura yelled then another sound that sounded like something broke then another round of curses. Now everyone was staring at the door in confusion all waiting to see what happens next.

BAM! _That was a gunshot_ everyone thought at the same time and was about to charge the door when it opened by itself. Sakura came out looking at everyone with an eyebrow raised in questioned of the look on there faces. Everyone looked like they where going to break down the door with their fists.

"Sakura what was the sound?" Sasori asked Sakura then looked confused and stared at the bathroom. "Which sound?" she asked staring in the bathroom.

Everyone started to walk closer to the bathroom with caution. Sasori and Itachi stuck there heads first. Then fully went inside and stared at around the bathroom and then Kankuro and Temari went in. After those two Sasuke and Gaara went in while the guardians stood outside the bathroom with Sakura.

**What did you do in there Sakura-Chan? **Haru asked Sakura just shrugged causing Daichi to look at her in surprise.

**What do you mean you don't know? You were in there weren't you? **Daichi asked looking at Sakura turned to Daichi and looked at him.

"I was and I didn't do anything that I don't do at home. If everyone was referring to that gunfire was it was me. I had forgotten that I had a gun in my pants and accidentally fired it and it hit me on the leg," Sakura explained lifting up her pants to show the now covered wound.

**That's dangerous Sakura-Hime you should be more careful **Haru scolded Sakura again shrugged and frowned.

**Sakura, Haru has a point it doesn't seem to be reasonable for you to be carrying a gun **Kairi pointed out causing Sakura to look at the phoenix and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen what I have to do for a job? Its extremely reasonable for me to carry not only one weapon but many that's why I carry about four guns, shruikens, and kunais on my person at all times or at least where I can cover must of the time," Sakura explained looking at them all.

**Yes, we understand that your job requires a lot of weapons and is dangerous but can you be careful at least? **Isamu asked looking at Sakura who nodded slightly.

"I hate these buildings called hospitals," Sakura muttered she walked to the hospital bed and kneeled beside it and pulled out a backpack. She was sporting black basketball pants, red and black shirt and black Nikes.

Everyone had come out of the bathroom and stared at Sakura wide eyed Sasuke rushed to Sakura. She walked back because of his sudden movements. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to him which caused Sakura to be unbalanced and started leaning on Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and put her on the hospital bed Sakura sat still looking at him wondering what he will do as where the rest of them they were quiet and just watched as Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"Where are you hurt? Your leg? I saw the blood," Sasuke told staring at Sakura intensely. Sakura looked straight at him and tilted her head to the side.

_She won't tell him. She is being amused by him _Sakura's siblings thought looking at the two. Itachi was watching Sakura messing with his younger brother.

_Sakura you're too cruel doing things that you know will make him worry though it is refreshing seeing foolish little brother worry about someone he just met. Sakura has already started to change him without him knowing. He used to ignore any girl or anybody but with Sakura he has to make sure she is ok otherwise it would kill him. Interesting_ Itachi thought staring at the two with a smirk on his face. Sasori saw this and motioned Itachi outside the room.

Sasori and Itachi had left the room while Sasuke was staring at Sakura who wouldn't give him any information on where she was hurt.

_With Itachi and Sasori_

Sasori and was leaning against the wall in an oh so sexy pose while Itachi was in front of him standing straight looking devilishly handsome they stared at each other and smirked.

"It's seems that your brother has taking a liking to my little Sakura doesn't?" Sasori smirked while Itachi nodded in agreement at the question more like statement.

"Yes it seems so. It is quite entertaining to see Sasuke act like this he would have ignored any other girl and wouldn't care as if it wasn't his business but with Sakura he seems more attentive. My I think my little Sasuke is going up. Wait until Mother hears she will freak at the news," Itachi stated smirking mischievously towards Sasori who grinned in an evil plan had hatched between the two friends.

_With SasuSaku and the others_

Sakura and Sasuke had a whole out staring contest until Sasuke grabbed her leg and lifted up the jeans to see nothing on her left leg then grabbed her right leg with much force causing her to wince a little for the pressure that was put on the wound.

Sasuke noticing this lifted up the fabric of demin and saw the white patch and how it covered most of her shin. Sasuke then looked up at Sakura who was looking at him still wondering why he was going through all this trouble to find an answer.

_Why is he so pushy about this? It's just a little wound that I ACCIDENTLY inflicted on myself nothing much. _

That's because he is WORRIED about you 

_Who are you? _

And they say your smart I am you more specifically your INNER self I say what you want to say,

_That's highly impossible that would make me, Sakura Haruno, insane. Last time I check I was perfectly fine and what's this about Sasuke-kun worrying about me that's seems a bit extreme._

What's extreme is what you do for a job and have you seen him? He is all so sexy I am surprised you haven't jumped his sexy ass by now. Sasuke-kun? We have gotten a little cozy haven't we? 

_Of course not! It is out of respect! Oh my sugar loving sweet tooth your such a perv. I know my job is extreme that's why I do it in the first place._

Out of respect? You're kidding right? You LIKE him and not friend or sibling like but the LIKE that might turn into an emotion you don't know an emotion called LOVE. Yes my beautiful dear do call your self perverted. Oh and it appears your being called at tat ah! _Idiot _while Sakura was arguing with her inner she didn't notice how close Sasuke face was.

"Sakura," Sasuke called Sakura blinked and looked back at him while he stared at her.

"What?" Sakura asked as he glared at her and pointed to her long slender leg that had a patch on the shin.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked trying to remain calm key word TRYING because he was fuming while he looked at the wound. Sakura decided to amuse herself for a little bit.

"That my dear is called a patch it is for after you get wounded and if you are bleeding you put it on so that blood doesn't get out. Do you understand the purpose of the pretty white patch?" Sakura asked amusement danced in her emerald eyes like a fire.

"Sakura I know what it is for," Sasuke glared Sakura looked back innocently.

"Then why did you ask such an obvious question?" Sakura smirked watching in amusement as Sasuke started twitching at her comment. Sakura tried her best and succeeded of holding in the laughter that was about to surface at seeing Sasuke's priceless face.

_I knew that Sakura was a sadist when its comes to torturing people. She is having fun more fun right now poor kid _Temari thought lying back on the wall and watching the scene in front of her she was staring at her sister being entertained by the young Uchiha.

_Sakura is scary when she is like this. I feel bad for Sasuke. Oh well as long as it's not me I am fine with it_ Kankuro thought looking at the way Sakura's eyes danced with sadism and it was directed at the young Uchiha. Kankuro moved closer to Temari just in case something happens and he is the toy that Sakura wants to play with next like his and Sasori's puppets.

_Sakura I taught you well_ Gaara smirked looking at his sister torturing the Uchiha in front of his very eyes.

_**Sakura-sama is very cruel to Sasuke-sama **_the guardians thought and stayed by a corner hoping Sakura won't look towards them because she had an aura to note how she was being cruel.

"Sakura I am saying what the he-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura's phone ringing.

**I can see**

**When you stay low nothing happens **

**Does it feel right?**

**Late at night**

**Things I thought I put behind me**

**Haunts my mind**

**I just know there's no escape**

**Now once it sets its eyes on you**

**But I won't run, **

**Have to stare it in the eye**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in**

**No more denying, I've got to face it**

**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

**If I don't make it, someone else will**

**Stand my ground**

"It's Sai. I wonder what he wants," Sakura asked out loud staring at her phone.

"Its Sakura," Sakura called then her eyes widen.

* * *

Lunasakura- It's done!!! And I would love to wish Sasuke a happy birthday!

Sasuke- thank you

Sakura- yay! Sasuke's birthday!!

Lunasakura- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So until next time!

SasuSaku- REVIEW!!!


	11. Sai's capture and Sakura's new mission

Lunasakura: Hey guys umm…. Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time but you know school started and stuff. I got some homework and things so I will TRY to update as fast as I can.

Sasuke: Hn. It better be long and more with me in it.

Sakura: Sasuke don't be rude it's about all of us not just you. Jesh why do I like you again?

-Sasuke smirks- because I am sexy.

-Sakura and Lunasakura rolls their eyes- uh huh sure.

-Sasuke smirks and whispers in Sakura's ears and Sakura blushes- oh yea that's why.

Lunasakura: I don't want to know. Anyways, I want to wish Kakashi-Sensei, Shikamaru, and Ino a happy belated birthday!

SasuSakuNaru: Happy birthday Kakashi-Sensei, Ino and Shikamaru!

Lunasakura: Hey Naru-chan!

Naruto: HEY LUNASAKURA-CHAN!

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: teme

Lunasakura and Sakura: Stop it!!!!

SasuNaru: sorry.

Lunasakura: do the disclaimer now boys.

SasuNaru: Lunasakura does not own Naruto or any songs presented they belong to their rightful owners.

Lunasakura: on with the story!

"**Animals talking"**

_Animals thinking_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Inner thinking/ actions

Regular

* * *

**Life is a foreign language; all men mispronounce it. ----Christopher Morley**

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Recap**_

"Sakura I am saying what the he-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura's phone ringing.

**I can see**

**When you stay low nothing happens **

**Does it feel right?**

**Late at night**

**Things I thought I put behind me**

**Haunts my mind**

**I just know there's no escape**

**Now once it sets its eyes on you**

**But I won't run, **

**Have to stare it in the eye**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in**

**No more denying, I've got to face it**

**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

**If I don't make it, someone else will**

**Stand my ground**

"It's Sai. I wonder what he wants," Sakura asked out loud staring at her phone.

"Its Sakura," Sakura called then her eyes widen.

_**End of Recap**_

"Sai? Sai what happened?" Sakura questioned seriously clenching the sidekick in her hands.

"We will be right there hold on as much as you can," Sakura advised closing her phone. She turned to the people in the room all traces of playfulness gone from her face.

"Sakura what's going on?" Temari asked her younger sister. Sakura turned to Temari.

"Get me Sasori. Now," Sakura order and she saw Kankuro running out the room and a few seconds Sasori came in quickly with Itachi behind him.

"What happened?" Sasori asked Sakura quickly gathered her belongings inside the backpack and sling it over her shoulders.

"Sai has been in an attack or rather they are still attacking. We are leaving to assist him," Sakura spoke briefly she was about to pass Sasuke when he suddenly Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm roughly.

"You are in no condition to be assisting anyone!" Sasuke lectured Sakura glared at him and ripped her arm from his grip and quickly disappeared and reappeared at the doorway and looked towards her team.

"Lets move out now before it is too late," Sakura ordered her team members nodded but Kankuro looked towards the animals still left in the room.

"Hey Sakura-Chan where_**is**_ Sai?" Kankuro asked Sakura followed his glazed to see that he was looking towards the animals that were next to each other and observing the scene in front of them.

"He is close in the city. Around Alize Lane about there I assume," Sakura frowned at the information. The others were more displeased at the information then anything else.

"That is the other side of the city isn't it?" Sasuke asked Itachi nodded and turn towards Sasori.

"Isn't that what's his name turf?" Itachi asked Sasori raised his eyebrows at Itachi and managed a small smirk on his oh his sweet handsome face.

"You never did remember his name did you?" Sasori smirked when Itachi shrugged and response with a mere," there is no point to remember peoples names who I find unworthy."

"Very harsh are you not?" Sasori grinned evilly now it was Itachi's turn to raise his eyebrows at Sasori.

"And you are not? Now tell me good friend who is the person who is very harsh? You or is it I that is?" Itachi countered Sasori's grinned vanished and his eyes went dark for a second and returned back to normal as Itachi finished the sentence.

"You are correct in that statement I am the hasher one of the too but I do remember most of the peoples names that I come to recognize unlike some of us who forgets the moment after they receive the name," Sasori's grin was back and Itachi shook his head his face reflected a grin also.

**I necessary mean to be rude or overstep boundaries but why is it that it was you who were called and not the other people much closer to the person being attacked? **Kairi asked the human people looked at her then. Temari decided to answer.

"It is a very dangerous place where he is in and it is basically an out of bounds area. So he naturally called us because we are his friends and Saki owns it to him plus he watched you guys when we were out so it is only natural we help him out," Temari replied hearing an angry growl from the doorway.

"Hold your questions until we get back there isn't much time left and too much as already passed. Itachi I know this is very unreasonable and Sasuke I have to ask but can you watch over them once more while I deal with this setback?" Sakura asked Itachi raised his hand at the end to stop her.

"It is no problem Sakura-Chan. It is family helping family is it not? I already think of you as a little sister. Take all the time you need they are under my and Sasuke's deep care," Itachi bowed Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"I did not agree to this and I definitely don't agree with the fact that Sakura is running around when she is just put in the hospital!" Sasuke ranted causing Sakura to leave her place at the door and go in front of him.

Sasuke stiffed at his spot and stared at Sakura vivid green eyes in wonder. She was carefully looking in too his soul sucking oxy eyes carefully. _I MUST NOT let myself be very attached but he is making it so difficult not to why is that? Why must he so protective? I don't get him at all_ Sakura thought sighing.

"Sasuke, Please? The faster I leave the faster I come back," Sakura tried to convince Sasuke causing him to sigh and give into to her commands so easily.

"Alright but come back quick and don't push yourself too hard," Sasuke warned and frowned at the end of his sentence.

_Why do I care? Why is she different from others that I met?_ Sasuke thought and frowned unable to answer his own questions.

Sakura smiled when she had the answer she wanted from Sasuke the other in the room gasped when they saw it though.

_NO WAY! Sakura smiled so cutely! NO WAY! _Kankuro thought while he gapped at the scene.

…_.Sakura is cute like that_ Gaara analyzed staring at his younger twin sister.

_OMG Finally! I waited for this day for a long time! Sakura is acting more like a girl! I am so happy at this moment! Go Sakura!_ Temari grinned.

Sasuke gave a small blush when he saw Sakura smiled so sweetly at him. He turns his head away from her to hide it until he controlled it of course but Sakura already saw it to his dismay.

Sasori and Itachi were more on action then they were in think and they went to hug their younger siblings.

"Aww they are adorable aren't they Itachi?" Sasori asked holding Sakura tightly from behind. Itachi smirked at Sasori.

"You are correct it is not everyday you see Sasuke blush it is probably going to snow tonight," Itachi answered while hanging off of Sasuke and Sasuke trying to escape the grip of his older brother.

"It is August you idiot! And it is hot there is no way it will snow tonight now GET OFF OF ME! "Sasuke irately stated pulling Itachi off him. Sakura stayed still in Sasori arms not because it was hard to get away from him it is because she didn't mind it for if it was up to get out of Sasori's grip she can do it fast.

"Alright see you at your house then?" Sakura asked she saw Sasuke nod then she did a hand sign. "Alright we are out," Sakura announced she looked over at the animals especially hers.

"Take good care of yourselves I will be back again," Sakura told Haru and Daichi. They nodded in understandment then Sakura as well as the rest of her team disappeared in white smoke.

"They are gone well now we should probably leave the hospital and check Sakura out," Itachi announced and walked away. Everyone followed him out to check Sakura out.

**I hope Sakura-Hime will be ok **Ikuto worried Sasuke saw this and petted Ikuto's head and walked away.

**Don't worry Ikuto! Sakura will be ok she is very strong I can feel it and she told us she will be back as soon as she can **Haru told trying to comfort Ikuto at the moment.

**He has a point Sakura will be ok because she is strong and has a very intellectual mind **Daichi added to Haru's comfort speech.

**Indeed she also has charm and a wit that matches no other** Kairi cawed out sharply.

**She is very skillful I doubt that it would be much of problem** Isamu in his own way helped.

**Though she is very clumsy and she does tend to over do it and she pushes herself way to much **Hajime stated what the current events that occurred and made Ikuto looked even more worried. Good thing Sasuke was around to hear that part.

**You idiot thank the heavens that Sasuke-Sama didn't hear you! Poor child is already worried enough and he doesn't understand it **Kairi lectured spreading her wings towards Hajime.

The coyote moved away from the Phoenix before she had the chance of attacking. Then quickly ran up to Itachi hiding behind Itachi's legs which confused Itachi.

"Do I want to know what is going on?" Itachi asked staring at the animals in front of him. Isamu looked at Itachi straight on his falcon black eyes pierced into Itachi eyes.

**No. What has been said would only cause more worries to Sasuke-Sama **Isamu replied seriously. Itachi looked over at his younger brother who was far by the wall where the door was waiting for them.

"Don't concern your selves with my brother I will take care of that. He is my younger brother after all. Though I do realize that my brother hates not being able to do anything so I thought of something to keep him and myself entertained," Itachi mused glancing at the spot his brother was waiting.

All the animals looked at each other with a nervous looks. Something is not going to be alright. Itachi was planning something.

_With Sakura's Team_

Sakura and her siblings drove down the streets with incredible speed. Sakura was holding tightly to Sasori because she didn't have her bike with her since she left it at Sasuke's house.

"We are almost there. Sorry Sasori, you had to come to a mission with us when you just got here," Sakura apologized Sasori chuckled.

"Sakura apologizing? This is certainly new. Aw it is nothing it has been a while since I have been on a mission with the family. So there is no worries plus I get to see the fearless youngest female leader in the Akatsuki in action," Sasori chuckled going faster on the motorbike causing Sakura to hold on tighter to her older brother.

Then Sasori stopped in front of a tall dark building. Sakura quickly got off the motorcycle and turned to her teammates.

"Ok, Temari and Gaara will secure the bottom half of the building while Sasori and I will go check the top half. Kankuro you are lookout report anything that is suspicious. Am I understood?" Sakura gave instructions quickly when all of them nodded she and Sasori disappeared.

_With Sakura and Sasori_

Sasori and Sakura where on the top half of the building. They stayed close to each other waiting to hear a sound that would indicate where Sai is. Then a silent gunshot was heard only to those who were trained to hear it.

"Did you hear that?" Sasori whispered Sakura nodded and quickly headed to where the sound was heard and stood by the door while Sasori was on the other side holding out a gun he had in his hand.

Sakura pulled out a similar type of gun but it had the word bloody blossom engraved in it in red cursive from her gun holder in her basketball pants. She nodded towards Sasori.

Sakura positioned herself in front of the door and quickly and soundlessly kick it down with one swift motion. The door fell and revealed a tied up Sai in the middle of the room.

"Found him," Sakura announced to Sasori and the rest of her siblings and who ever is listening. Then there was clapping sound coming from inside the room.

Sai looked to one of the directions where the sound was coming from. Sakura looked over the same direction that Sai was.

Out of the darkness came out a shadowy figure. Sasori appeared beside Sakura and growled out angrily towards the male figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasori growled Sakura looked confused at the exchange between the stranger and her brother but right now Sakura had to untie Sai from where she is standing.

So Sakura took out a kunai from her pockets and she flicked her wrist and the kunai flew at an amazing speed and sliced though Sai's ropes. Sai quickly appeared beside Sakura.

"Aw Sasori why didn't you didn't tell me that your sister was the prophesy child? Aw the child of destiny is in my presence it is an honor though I do have to capture you," the stranger stated waving his hand that had a gold ring on it.

Sasori growled and pulled out a kunai and got closer to Sakura.

"Dam mitt, Sai get Sakura out of here! She is in danger! Go I will hold them off," Sasori ordered Sakura looked confused at Sasori but was taken by Sai.

"No Sasori I can help!" Sakura protested but Sasori glared at her and Sakura quieted and disappeared with Sai.

"Don't worry about me and get safe dear sister," Sasori mumbled and threw a kunai at one of the people that appeared and he quickly got to work.

_With the rest of the siblings except Sasori_

Sakura reappeared with Sai in front of her worried teammates. "Sakura-Chan are you ok?" Kankuro shook Sakura.

Sakura snapped out of her gaze and narrowed her eyes. "No I am not. This is now a serious mission. We are going back to get Sasori," Sakura ordered in a harsh angered voice.

"Sakura, you were told by Sasori to go to safety," Gaara countered Sakura went up to her twin brother and glared him in the eyes something that would terrify the toughest of men.

"We are going in there and that's final. I haven't left anybody behind and I am not going to start now," Sakura spoke in a controlled voice. Gaara stared at Sakura for a while and then nodded he realized that when Sakura makes up her mind there is no way to stop it.

"Alright then. Temari and Kankuro will stay as look out while Sakura, Sai and I will infuriate the building and retrieve Sasori am I clear?" Gaara announced emotionlessly.

Everyone nodded no one questions Gaara or they will suffer. So when the twins are together on something then it is best to do what they say or suffer the consequences.

"The duo is taking charge. Might as well do as they say," Sai sighed waving his hand towards the twins.

"They are called the _**Bloody Twins**_," Sai announced and with that announcement Sakura and Gaara had their guns in hand and looked at the building with determination.

"Let's go," Sakura ordered then Sai, Gaara and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh man do I feel sorry for the ones who started all this," Temari whispered taking her position along side the whining Kankuro. "Quiet you and watch our little brother and sister show them what they are messing with," Temari gave a sinister grin and looked through goggles.

"Scary woman. I see where Sakura gets it from," Kankuro muttered doing the same as Temari.

_With Sasuke and the rest_

"I can not believe I just let her go on a mission right after she came from the hospital!" Sasuke angrily muttered to himself as Ikuto, Haru and Daichi stared at him.

**I think he is losing it** Haru suggested staring at a distressed Uchiha in front of his very eyes.

**It is amusing actually **Daichi stated eyeing the young boy walking back and fort his very large room.

**Yea I know what you mean but it is not very good for him to be like this **Ikuto worried about his young partner as Sasuke talked to himself even more.

Then the door was swung open causing all the talking from Sasuke to stop to turn in complete silence as Sasuke eyed his visitor in a glare.

"Itachi what do you want?" Sasuke growled out in frustration Itachi raise his eyebrows at his younger brother and put his hands in his pants pocket.

"Touchy as ever foolish little brother though I am not surprised but you do seem very interested in the young Haruno yes?" Itachi questioned making Sasuke stiffen at the mention of Sakura's name.

"As I thought, well Sasuke how about I give you some training so you won't be a burden to sweet Sakura?" Itachi asked waiting for Sasuke to digest what he had said and analyze it for a minute.

"Alright what do I have to do?" Sasuke asked warily.

* * *

Lunasakura: ok then I am going to end it there but no worries I am getting on the next chapter fast! That was ten pages!

Sasuke: and you still got to nothing

Lunasakura: shut it chicken boy

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: you didn't get to the part of me and Gaara!

Lunasakura: all in good time my child.

Sasuke: lazy

Lunasakura: is my middle name.

Sakura: ok while they are fighting we will like to thank the reviewers and readers! Please review the story! All it takes is typing in a good job or nice story. Lunasakura likes to boost up her imagination so it will think faster! So please and thank you!

LunasakuSasuSaku: REVIEW!


End file.
